The Return of Dumbledore's Army
by Swooping Evil
Summary: Harry has disappeared off the face of the earth and it looks as though Voldemort is winning. However as long as there is hope, good will always defeat evil, right? Right? [This story is going to be on pause whilst I finish correcting and editing chapters]
1. DA

Go Dumbledore's Army! I love Luna, Ginny and Neville who decided to carry on with the DA when Harry, Hermione and Ron left Hogwarts. I think it's quite funny that they had the audacity to write things on the school walls because if they were caught they could suffer the Cruciatus Curse.

* * *

25 September 1997

 _Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting_

The words were emblazoned in the Great Hall high above the staff table, directly beneath stood Snape's customary seat; he had surprisingly not taken Dumbledore's throne-like chair at the start of the year.

Neville suppressed the urge to laugh as he entered the Great Hall, Luna and Ginny standing by his side, the former with a mildly interested expression on her face. He felt Ginny squeeze his hand next to him and he squeezed back a smile playing on his lips.

They had done a marvellous job, he thought, as the words continued to blaze like fire above the table and briefly he caught Seamus's eye who gave him a huge thumbs up. However, before he could return the gesture, Neville felt himself being pulled aside by Ginny as Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout walked through the sea of students who were gathered at the entrance of the Hall, not daring to move.

"Oh my," whispered Professor McGonagall, her words mirrored by Professor Sprout only moments later.

"What's this, what's going on?" yelled Amycus, shoving Professor McGonagall brutally and unnecessarily as he walked past.

Neville clenched his fists as he watched Professor Sprout steady Professor McGonagall who had been clearly caught off-guard.

"It's not worth it Neville," whispered Luna in his ear and suddenly Neville realised he had taken a step towards Amycus, who had recently been joined by Alecto. Shaking with anger, for the obvious disrespect shown to his head of house, Neville reluctantly listened to Luna and took a few steps back. However, he had clearly chosen the wrong moment to do so because his shuffled footsteps echoed across the Great Hall.

"You!" spat Amycus, rounding on Neville. "You did this!" he growled walking straight up to Neville whose face was now only inches apart from Amycus's.

"Now, now Professor Carrow, you have no _proof_!" shouted Professor McGonagall who had seemingly recovered from her previous shock. Neville looked up at his Transfiguration Professor, whose eyes were staring daggers and whose nostrils were white with fury, he watched her walk up to Amycus positively seething and Neville was astounded that steam was not coming out of her ears.

"I have all the proof I need," snarled Amycus in return jabbing with his finger at the spot where the words had been written.

Professor McGonagall looked ready to retort, however, a sharper and colder voice interrupted her, Severus Snape had just entered the hall, shoving and pushing younger students aside, "What is going on?"

"One of these lil' worms have been trying to recruit members for their gang," growled Amycus, turning away from Professor McGonagall to face the Headmaster.

Snape's eyes followed the direction in which Amycus's finger was pointing in, then scanned the room and settled on Neville before looking back at Amycus. "Have you found…the perpetrators?" he asked calmly, arching an eyebrow as he did so.

"That b-" started Amycus.

"Did nothing of the sort!" shouted McGonagall over him.

Neville internally winced; his Transfiguration Professor had been trying to protect Dumbledore's Army all year and although Neville was deeply impressed as well as honoured he couldn't help to notice that she was crouched over a little, as if in pain. Vaguely he remembered the promise she made to him and the rest of the DA the previous night when Mary had been taken to the dungeons for a detention with the Carrows.

"Shut ya mouth ya old c-"

"That is _enough_!" interrupted Snape, "Enough!" he repeated.

Slowly and deliberately Snape walked up to the front of the assembly of students and faced them, his face unfathomable. "The person who has dared to deface the school wall…" he paused a smirk appearing on his lips and Neville shuddered, "Will suffer…severe consequences," he finished, his eyes now fixed on Neville.

Professor McGonagall looked as though she was about to speak however, he held up his hand and silenced her, "If that person does not wish to come forward, the first years will suffer the Carrows utmost… displeasure," he finished, an evil glint in his eye.

"You cannot…how dare you!" spluttered Professor McGonagall as well as Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn.

"Silence! Now…No one?" said Snape looking around the room an expression of fake concern on his face. "Well, I guess I shall just have t –"

"I did it!" said a voice and Neville jerked his head around to see Luna Lovegood walk forwards, bearing the angriest expression he had ever seen her wear. As he attempted to walk forwards Luna gave him a warning stare which put him back into place; her eyes were blazing and Neville was so shocked that the kindest, most dreamy person could ever look at him the way she was now.

Professor McGonagall gasped, however, Amycus only chuckled and grabbed Luna by the back of her robes and dragged her to where Snape stood.

"Do what you please with her," said Snape, and Luna was dragged out of the room. "Now, have your breakfast and leave for your lessons. I would like the rest of the staff to get this graffiti off the wall" he finished before striding out of the room, his black robes billowing behind him.

Neville blinked, too shocked to do anything else.

"How dare he!" exclaimed Ginny a few moments later, her face was contorted with rage, "How dare he!" she repeated, however, before she could actually move towards the door where Luna had disappeared behind, hundreds of children milled into the castle hall.

Neville pulled Ginny by the elbow towards the Gryffindor table, already trying to think of a plan to save Luna from wherever she was now. Briefly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor McGonagall walk towards the up towards the staff table where the writing was. To his horror, he noticed that she was being supported discretely by Pomona Sprout as they both walked up the aisles.

"What have they done?" he whispered under his breath as he was carried by the current of all of the Hogwartians hurrying into the Hall.

* * *

I will be continuing this fic by the way. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Leaflets

Sorry for not updating, I have had such a busy week. I have finished all my exams now so I will try and update more often. Sorry this chapter is a bit rubbish, I am a bit stuck on ideas but I promise you the next update will be better. Next chapter will be next Wednesday and the next chapter for what defines us is how well we rise after falling will be on Friday. Enjoy!

* * *

28th September 1997

"Miss Weasley you are not in your dormitory you are in a classroom!"

Ginny jumped up in her chair, a piece of parchment stuck to her face and she slowly blinked back the tiredness from her eyes. Turning her head leftwards and upwards she came face to face with Professor McGonagall who was standing over her, nostrils flared and lips pursed.

"I-I hum – "

"I would like you to see me after class Miss Weasley," interrupted Professor McGonagall pointing her wand at Ginny who nodded. Turning around abruptly, she marched up to the front of the classroom, "Now, as I was saying… I would like you all to practice transforming these hedgehogs into pincushions. This may come up in your exam at the end of the year so you will need to master the wand movement precisely."

There was a little kerfuffle as everyone got their wands and their hedgehogs before taking their seats again. Ginny groggily got up, however, too quickly and she instantly moved her hand to her desk to support herself. This move had been seen by Professor McGonagall and Ginny immediately removed her hand from her desk and walked, as steadily as she could, to collect a hedgehog, McGonagall's beady eyes following her as she went.

When she got back to her seat, Ginny poked and prodded her hedgehog, not really doing much, however, doing just enough to keep McGonagall happy. Trying to ignore the stinging pain in her knee and the aching of her back Ginny waited desperately for the end of the hour. Finally when the bell rang and the rest of the class hurried out of the room for dinner, Ginny walked over to the front desk, her heart starting to flutter in her chest. However, before she had even reached the desk, Professor McGonagall stood up abruptly from her chair, looking the angriest she had ever been.

"Miss Weasley times are changing, you cannot go on like this!" cried Professor McGonagall, walking around her desk and setting her spectacles down on it with such ferocity that Ginny was sure they were going to snap in half.

"I – what?" Ginny looked up from her shoes straight into her Professor's eyes, completely bewildered as to what was going on.

McGonagall made an impatient noise through her nose and pursed her lips very tightly before continuing in an even more irritated tone than Ginny thought possible, "Miss Weasley do not take me for a fool! I know you had a detention last night just like I know that Miss Lovegood, Mr Longbottom have had detention as well," positively shaking with anger Professor McGonagall took a deep breath to collect herself before continuing, "Now I would like you to tell me _exactly_ what is happening to all of you in the dungeons," she finished in a dangerously quiet voice, now again standing behind her desk, hands laid flat against the wood a concerned as well as annoyed expression pasted on her face.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Professor," answered Ginny, surprised at the strength in her voice. Then, she slowly looked away from her laces and made the mistake of looking up into her Professor's eyes, which seemed to skewer her on the spot.

"Miss Weasley I demand you to tell me at once! It is my duty as a teacher to ensure your well-being and if you do not tell me the –"

"I am sorry Professor but like you said, times are changing, there's nothing you can do about it," interrupted Ginny, immediately regretting what she had just said.

McGonagall's eyes flashed dangerously, "About what, Miss Weasley?"

"Nothing," answered Ginny stubbornly; she could not let Professor McGonagall become involved.

An awkward silence spread across the room in which Ginny was staring determinedly into her Professor's eyes and her Professor was staring just as determinedly back into her student's eyes. Then, Professor McGonagall sighed, "Very well Miss Weasley, you may go."

Not needing to be asked twice, Ginny secured the strap of her bag on her shoulder and bolted from the classroom, keen to find Neville and Luna. She was in such a haste to leave the room that she did not see Professor McGonagall put her face in her hands, leaning on the wall for support.

Finally arriving in the Great Hall, she manoeuvred her way through the crowd and, once spotting Neville, took a seat next to him.

"What took you so long? We have a meeting in a few minutes!" started Neville however, Ginny put up a hand to stop him.

"McGonagall wanted to speak to me," she answered, already piling her plate up with food.

Neville sighed and opened his mouth to speak but Ginny stopped him again. "Don't worry I didn't tell her anything. I agree that she best not know, after what happened to her with Umbridge and all…" she trailed off, slightly uncomfortable; she still hadn't gotten over the fact that the strong Gryffindor Head of House had been injured in such a way.

"Good. She cannot be involved," said Neville, loosening up a bit. His short moment of relaxation did not last long before he jumped nearly a foot into the air pulling Ginny's arm as he did so. "Come on Ginny or else we'll be late!" and with that he was off, dragging Ginny, a spoon of soup still clutched in her hand, along with him.

* * *

The corridors were dark, the floor slippery and every noise seemed ten times louder as it would have seemed under normal circumstances.

"Ginny, is that you?" asked a voice to whom Ginny knew to be Luna's.

"Of course it's me you goose! Do you think I would abandon you? Anyway who else could it have been?" came Ginny's angry retort as she quietly wedged herself in a corner, opposite Luna's.

"Oh I don't know," answered Luna dreamily, "I felt the vibration of the wrakspurts getting higher so I thought that perhaps you were one of the Carrows; their heads are full of them, I'm surprised it doesn't bother them in fact," added Luna conspiratorially and under different circumstances Ginny would have laughed out loud.

"Yes well, I'm not a Carrow. It's just me, Ginny," answered Ginny slightly irritated.

"I know, you've already said that," came Luna's reply. Ginny bit back her response and instead walked over to Luna's hiding place and grabbed her hand.

"Let's do it now. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" said Ginny, however, it was more of a question than a statement

"Okay," answered Luna who gave Ginny's hand one last squeeze before letting go. "Do you have the leaflets?"

"Yes… Be careful Luna, you've already been caught once."

"And so have you. See you tomorrow."

"Yes… tomorrow," and with that Ginny ran up the corridor, throwing leaflets randomly as she went, hoping against hope that none of the DA members would get caught.


	3. Seamus

Okay so extra extra extra long chapter. I thought of cutting it up into two chapters but decided otherwise. Argh, it took me ages to write so I hope it isn't too shabby :) Next chapter on Friday! I hope you all have an enjoyable weekend. Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

16th December 1997

"Luna do you realise what you're asking?" whispered Ginny from the corner of her mouth. Luna turned her head to look at Ginny more carefully. The arching of her eyebrow, in a McGonagall-ish way, and the look in her eyes silenced Ginny, who now felt stupid. "Of course, sorry – sorry that was stupid but… but Luna think about it, it's in Snape's office how are we ever going to get it out?"

"We'll find a way," answered Luna unhelpfully.

Ginny breathed out impatiently, checked if Professor Binns was still talking, and hurried on whispering, "Look, we'll need to ask Neville and the rest of the DA," Luna carried on staring at Ginny in a mildly interested way and Ginny felt her irritation grow, "We can't just walk into his office without a plan! Remember what happened to Lavender? It's only the beginning of the year, Luna!"

"Harry will want us to do it," answered Luna simply, and then she turned her attention back to Professor Binns.

"I –" Ginny gave an almost animal growl, "Fine… fine, we'll do it but, Luna," Luna turned around, "Let's not get hurt in the process okay? We still don't know to what extent the Carrows will go, let's make sure we know what we are doing."

Luna nodded and Ginny gave an irritated sigh; she knew she had been beaten, however, even though she wanted to help Harry as much as she could, she could not shake the feeling of utmost dread which had settled in the pit of her stomach.

The bell rang, marking the end of the day, and Ginny packed up her things and hurried out of the room. Despite her previous uncertainty, she was now desperate for the upcoming DA meeting to occur; the more she thought about it the more Luna's idea seemed absolutely brilliant. If Snape thought she and the rest of the DA were going to sit at Hogwarts leaving others to deal with what was happening in the outside world, he had another thing coming.

"Is she absolutely certain she wants to do this? I mean Lavender has just recovered and McGonagall is still very suspicious… It's a good idea but… maybe not right now," said Neville, a while later, as both he and Ginny walked to the Room of Requirement.

"Yes she certain, yes she thinks it is a good idea, yes she thinks it will help Harry. For goodness sake Neville I have said it a billion times now: she is absolutely certain she wants to do this, even with Lavender still recovering and McGonagall being suspicious," exclaimed Ginny, perhaps a little too loudly for their own good as many other students turned their heads to look at them.

"Okay, I suppose we can do it if we really try… We'll have to make sure with the rest of the DA though," answered Neville, stopping abruptly when they reached the seventh floor. "Okay, no one seems to be around, let's go," and together they closed their eyes and thought hard: _we need to see the DA._ After a few seconds, Ginny peeped through the lids of her eyes and was relieved to the see the large wooden door standing opposite the tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy.

"Let's go Neville, quickly now!" Neville looked at her, clearly confused. Ginny sighed "Seamus told me Malfoy suspects we're using the Room," and with that she pushed him through the door, looking behind her to check if anyone had seen them as she did so.

"Neville! Ginny!" Susan Bones was running up to them, clearly shaken. Perplexed, and judging by Neville's expression he was too, Ginny looked around the Room to discover that many of the other people there were wearing the same expression as Susan. Looking more closely Ginny thought she detected a hint of anger as well as pure fear. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Susan who was about to clarify the situation, "Seamus hasn't been seen all day, nobody knows where he is! The last thing we heard of his whereabouts was yesterday afternoon when he shouted at Alecto in Muggle Studies…" she trailed off then and suddenly Ginny felt sick.

"W-what?" said Neville whose face now bore the same expression as Susan and Ginny.

"We need to find him," and Ginny was surprised to hear the firmness in her voice, "We – we need to – "

"No."

"No? Neville, we can't just leave him!" shouted Ginny, outraged. How could he possibly think of letting Seamus suffer, wherever he was now? How could he sound so resolute on a decision, which could make Seamus find himself in a bad position? About to retort angrily, Ginny opened her mouth, however, was cut off by Luna who had just approached them.

"Neville's right, we need to find him," she added hurriedly, "but not now," Ginny felt the blood pounding in her ears, "Ginny, listen to me and listen to me carefully. Seamus has been taken by the Carrows, we know that for sure, but… And don't look at me like that! But if we go looking for him now we will draw attention to ourselves – "

"Merlin's pants Luna! Of course, we'll draw attention to ourselves! That's the whole point!" yelled Ginny, too annoyed to notice how strange Luna's seriousness was. However, she was again cut off by Neville who had now stepped between her and Luna.

"Look, Ginny, we know that Seamus may be in danger and of course the point of setting up the DA was to help with these – occurrences, however, Lavender is still recovering, half of us have stopped coming to the meetings _and_ we have run out of all of Fred and George's supplies! We couldn't possibly save Seamus without being seen and without all of us being caught! I know it isn't nice to hear but it's the truth unless we want to end up with Seamus I think we should think of a plan." Neville finished speaking and even though Ginny was absolutely seething, she had to admit that she was right.

"Okay no need to bite my head off," said Ginny putting her hands up, surrendering.

"Good. I say we should go back to our Common Rooms and each of us should think of a plan on how to save Seamus. The longer he is with them the more danger he will be in, so, I would like all of you to communicate with the coins and we can discuss our ideas without getting caught after curfew," instructed Neville, taking his role as the leader in a successful manner which made Ginny proud.

The few people who had come to the meeting, only a dozen, left the Room in pairs so as not to draw attention. Ginny left with Neville and Pavarti, waving stiffly at Luna who left with some other Ravenclaws. She walked head down, not really listening to what Neville and Pavarti were saying; too preoccupied with the news she had just been given. Seamus was her friend, a firm supporter of Harry, a devoted member of the DA and now no one knew where he was because he spoke his thoughts in class.

So entranced in her own thoughts, Ginny failed to notice Professor McGonagall hurrying up to them until she was already upon them.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Patil, Mr Longbottom," she nodded at them, a difficult to read expression on her face, and to Ginny's surprise, she carried on hurrying down the hallway without reprimanding them for being out nearly after curfew. Shaking her head, she continued with the others, vaguely wondering what her Professor was up to.

Minerva ran down the dark corridors, hair flying and robes billowing behind her. Her chest was on fire and her breath came out in short gasps as she ran, with surprising agility, down the hallway. She didn't stop running until she reached the dungeons where she came face to face with Severus Snape, who had just opened the door.

"Professor McGonagall," saluted Snape and Minerva felt her skin crawl, "And what are you doing here?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his cold, thin lips.

Minerva tried to put all of the anger she was feeling in her eyes, which seemed to be shooting daggers at the new Headmaster. "I am here to collect a student whom I heard was serving a detention with Alecto," said Minerva coldly. After staring intensely into Snape's eyes she moved quickly towards the door and made an attempt to walk through it, however, was stopped by the Headmaster.

"Mr Finnigan is being _dealt_ with," his lip curled and he continued, "Now, Professor McGonagall, I think you should get back to your quarters."

Minerva recognised this as a clear instruction however she did not budge from her spot. "I think, _Headmaster_ , that I should find my student first," she made another attempt to go to the door but this time he grabbed her arm and pushed her back. Yanking her arm away from him, she rubbed it as if he was sick and she didn't want to have the disease passed on to her. "Will you let me pass, now!" she said irritably, despite promising herself not to lose her temper.

"I think it is _my_ choice if I should let you in or not," responded Snape, harshly and Minerva felt her anger boil under the surface, "However, I shall call Alecto and you may discuss matters with him." Snape walked through the doors however, Minerva was not risking her chance to go in and she was certainly not going to be instructed and ordered around by a murderer, so, she caught the door, which was about to close, and walked inside the room.

The second she entered the chamber her nose was filled with the most putrid smell, however, that was not the worst of it: on the floor lay Seamus Finnigan, tied in chains, whip marks covering his bare skin. Minerva gasped and looked up, from the tangled mess on the floor to the two men standing before her. Trying to stop the urge of vomiting she hurriedly rushed over to her young Gryffindor whom she tried to lift and failed.

"Professor McGonagall, I specifically instructed you _not_ to come in," said Snape, sneering. However, before she was able to retort, Alecto, whom she had completely forgotten was in the room, shouted.

"Disobeying the Headmaster McGonagall, ya old cow! This piece of filth deserved what he got!" to emphasise her point she kicked Seamus who gave a small groan, apparently too weak to do anything else.

"Why you little –" but she was interrupted by Snape, to her disappointment. There were many things she wanted to say to both of them however, she tried to control herself and bit back her tongue.

"Professor McGonagall I think you should leave," stated Snape, much to Alecto's disappointment.

"I think not Headmaster! Mr Finnigan has served enough time in detention and I think he should come back with me to see Poppy." Minerva's words were clear and loud despite the repulsion, the shock and the disgust, which swarmed inside her. Without waiting for an answer she bent down and gently shook Seamus's shoulder to see if he would wake. When he made no movement her heart started to beat even faster is her chest, the blood was pounding in her ears and the room started to spin before her. Standing up suddenly she was filled with the desire to attack the two people standing before her. She reached for her wand, deep within her pocket, however, just as quickly as her anger had surged, Minerva let go of her wand and clenched her teeth: attacking Alecto was not going to help Seamus and, judging by his condition, he needed it very quickly. "I am going to get Poppy. How you let him sit here for the whole day disgusts me!" and with that Minerva turned on her heel.

Age had never truly been a problem to Minerva, until now. The beginning of this year had been a nightmare and it had only gotten worse over the course of the year. Hurrying down the corridor as fast as she could, Minerva could really feel that things had taken their toll on her: first the death of her father, her brother, Elphinstone, her mother, Dumbledore and all of her other friends who died standing up to Voldemort and now the constant fear of her students being harmed by the new professors. Clutching her heaving chest she opened the door to the hospital wing and ran to Poppy's office rapping on the door in a panicked sort of way.

"Good heavens Minerva, are you all right?" Poppy stood in the doorway, blinking back the sleep from her eyes and wrapping a dressing gown over her nightdress.

Minerva opened her mouth to speak however she still hadn't caught her breath and instead breathed in deeply for a few moments begging desperately that she would be able to speak soon as Poppy's expression changed from startled to extremely concerned.

"Are you hurt!" she said making an attempt to usher her colleague inside her quarters, however, Minerva stood her ground, shaking her head.

"No – come now! Now! Someone's been hurt," managed Minerva between breaths. Knowing full well that her words weren't very helpful Minerva didn't know what else to say and instead motioned Poppy to follow her.

It wasn't very long until they reached the dungeons, the door still standing ajar. Alecto hadn't moved and neither had Snape, however, Minerva paid them no attention and instead crouched down beside her fallen student, Poppy settling down beside her as well, pure shock and horror in her eyes.

"What on earth have they done?" whispered the matron who was now making complicated wand movements over Seamus's body.

Now happy that someone was looking after her student, Minerva felt that she could now turn to the two people who she, at that very moment, hated the most. "You may be headmaster and you may be the muggle studies professor however that is NO reason for you to mistreat students!" she exclaimed, feeling her voice rising no matter how much she tried to control it.

Poppy gave her a warning look, however, Minerva shrugged it off. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" she shouted, rounding on Snape. "How dare you move on to hurt innocent people? They are just children Severus, children!"

"You will not speak to me in this way. I am the headmaster and I you should refer to me in a more respectable way if you don't want any trouble," said Snape in a dangerously quiet voice.

Minerva did not know why she suddenly felt a surge of pleasure from antagonising him. She felt like a little child, wanting to win an irrelevant argument just to spite the other person, however, this argument was not irrelevant. Standing up at her full height, Minerva gave one of her deadliest looks, skewering Snape on the spot and revelling in the fact that he flinched. "Threatening your colleagues now? Well, I suppose it isn't new to you!"

"That's enough! Enough I say!" shouted Snape, shaking with fury. His face was white and contorted with rage, enough to make Minerva jump. "You can bring the boy to the hospital wing." Severus conjured a stretcher with his wand and then pointed it at Seamus who was levitated from the ground and onto the stretcher.

"But Headmaster he disrespected me during class –"

"He has paid the price sufficiently. Good-day." And with that Snape left the room, robes billowing behind him.

"Let's go, Minerva," said Poppy, ushering Minerva out of the room together, both she and Poppy walked up the corridor. However, they were only halfway down it when Alecto came running out of the office.

"You'll pay for it! You interfering hag! You're not the deputy or head of house anymore, you're nothing!"

Minerva felt herself stiffen however, she carried on walking, refusing to be affected by Alecto's words.

"The students won't be under your protection forever!" shouted Alecto and Minerva felt her lips purse, however, again, the urge of wanting to ensure Finnigan's well-being was stronger than the one of retorting angrily to Alecto's threat.

As Minerva walked steadily on, thinking of her bed waiting for her in her quarters and the approaching holidays in only a few days time she failed to notice that behind her Alecto had drawn her wand.

An almighty bang filled the corridor and Minerva felt herself flying forwards before landing in a heap against the wall. Someone screamed and Minerva could hear hurried footsteps getting louder and louder. Her head was pounding and she could taste a metallic liquid in her mouth. Stars danced in front of her eyes and she could feel someone shaking her and calling her name. Her breaths felt short and ragged and her head felt as though it had been split in two. The person's voice was getting quieter and quieter; more distant, and the pain was getting less prominent. Trying to suppress a wave of nausea, Minerva reeled and allowed herself to be consumed by the darkness, which removed the pain, the noise and the fear.


	4. The Sword of Gryffindor

I'm going to Scotland next week so I will try to post two extra chapters for what defines us and Dumbledore's Army because I might not have the chance to post any whilst I'm there. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you can, it will make me very happy :) Have a nice day, or evening! :)

* * *

17th December 1997

"Minerva you will not leave this room, I forbid it! You are hurt and you need to give yourself time to heal! Now lie back down or I will stun you! " Madame Pomfrey walked briskly from behind the curtains and went to fetch some potions before going back behind them, yanking them viciously closed, "What were they thinking I couldn't tell you," she muttered under her breath, more to herself than anyone else.

"Poppy I am fine – "

"No, you are not fine Minerva!" cut Poppy, shaking with anger, "Cracked skull, three broken ribs a concussion and broken shoulder! If you call that fine then I'm not sure how bad it needs to get for you to accept that you need to rest," with a big harrumph Poppy made Minerva drink the potions and then stood at the end of her colleague's bed, hands on her hips and lips pursed. "

"I feel much better now. Anyway, I have things to do, essays to mark," answered Minerva in a softer tone so as to better persuade her friend, however, when it became clear that her friend was not to be persuaded Minerva scowled.

"Which you will not be doing until you have fully recovered! Don't look at me like that Minerva, I've been working with you for many years now and I know you well enough to understand that you work to death to try and block out what's happening around you. I will not allow you to do that this time. You will stay here until this evening and there is no point trying to persuade me otherwise, I am not open to discussion and that is final," snapped Poppy Pomfrey, pushing Minerva back down in the bed. With another hard stare at her patient Poppy walked behind the curtains again and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Ginny Weasley standing there, alone. "Miss Weasley what are you doing here?" she asked, perhaps a little too harshly as the girl went a little red in the face.

"I was wondering if Seamus was here… Is he?" said Ginny hopefully; she had many things to discuss with him.

Poppy sighed and motioned at the girl to follow her. As she walked briskly down the rows of beds the Matron realised that the Weasley girl must have heard the conversation she had had with Minerva a few minutes ago. Making a mental note not to divulge this information with her friend, Poppy brought Ginny to Seamus's bed and told her sternly to only stay for a few minutes, as Seamus needed rest. When the young girl nodded Poppy, now satisfied, left without further ado.

Ginny walked around the curtains and gasped; she couldn't stop herself, "Seamus?" she asked tentatively, poking his arm in hopes that he would wake up.

"Hmghn," came the groggy reply.

If not under the current circumstances Ginny would have laughed, however, her facial expression was not one of amusement but one of horror. Seeing one of her friends, a member of Dumbledore's Army and a loyal and brave Gryffindor lying on a hospital bed, bruised, battered and bleeding disgusted Ginny who could feel the anger bubbling under her skin. Seamus opened his eyes, however; they were hardly visible under the skin, puffed and purple as if he had been a victim of a stinging hex.

"Ginny?" he asked, now a little more awake and alert than before.

Ginny shook herself and tried to avoid looking worried so as to not make him uncomfortable. "Seamus, I have to be very quick because Madame Pomfrey won't let me stay for long," she said whilst plunging a hand deep into her sock, "I have the galleon Hermione made and we are going to use them to communicate with you," she shoved the coin in his hand and continued to speak in a hurried yet quiet tone, "Neville and Luna would have come as well but they are making sure everything is in order for tonight," she gave him a knowing look to which he responded with a small nod of the head meaning that he understood to what she was referring to, "I need to go to get some material but Seamus please tell us what happened, we haven't seen McGonagall all day," then, abruptly she stood up and walked behind the curtains, not very surprised when she saw Madame Pomfrey changing bed sheets which did not need changing. Thankful that she had not said anything which would arouse too much suspicion – McGonagall already knew about the coins – Ginny left the hospital wing quickly and once she had closed the door behind herself, ran to the Gryffindor Common Room to get ready for the evening.

"It's done, I've told him!" she panted, the portrait of the fat lady snapping shut behind her.

"Good, good…" said Neville offhandedly. When Ginny had regained her breath she noticed that he looked very agitated: pacing the room up and down, head in his hands and his left wrist jerking up and down; a sign Ginny had come to learn as one meaning he was extremely worried.

"Neville," she started, approaching him and laying one hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving. Once he had stopped and looked into her eyes Ginny gave a small smile, an attempt to lighten the mood and make the events, which would take place shortly, seem less dangerous, "Neville we'll be fine. We will. We've been planning for weeks! We have everything planned to the nearest minute."

"Okay but –" started Neville.

"No ifs no buts Neville, we can't give up now," said Ginny, forcefully but kindly.

"That's what I told him," piped in Luna.

Ginny jumped around and sure enough, Luna Lovegood was sitting in Harry's favourite chair by the fire, "What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"Neville let me in," answered Luna simply and Ginny, knowing that this would be the best answer she would get from Luna, turned to Neville and quirked her eyebrow up.

"If we're going to do this we need to have a meeting place. The Ravenclaw Common Room is too far away from Snape's office and because the rest of the DA aren't coming with us I thought the Gryffindor Common Room would be better than the Room of Requirement," answered Neville, now also sitting down.

Still confused as to how he got Luna in without anyone else noticing, Ginny opened her mouth to point it out before thinking better of it. She shook her head and replied, "I've told Seamus to message us with his coin but I'm not sure if he will, he's in very bad shape and from the sounds of it so is McGonagall."

Ginny sighed and put her head in her hands as she sank down on the sofa, next to Neville. Breathing in deeply she lifted her head and recounted what she had heard Madame Pomfrey say only a few minutes beforehand.

"So she was attacked," stated Neville, getting up angrily and pacing the room again.

"From the sounds of it," replied Ginny tiredly.

"This is exactly what we were trying to prevent!" shouted Neville loudly, gripping the sides of his head viciously as he continued to pace. Looking up he continued, less loudly but still forcefully, "We can't have her sent to Saint Mungo's like with Umbridge. She can't get involved anymore!"

"Neville we can't exactly stop her, she's a Professor and you know that we can't very well walk up to her and say: Oh sorry Professor but please stop trying to save students from the Carrows," snapped Ginny, irritated.

"Shall we go?" interrupted Luna, who spoke just before Neville could retort. Neville and Ginny looked confusedly at Luna until comprehension finally dawned on them.

"Oh, right… hum… yes, yes! Let's go! Harry needs our help; he needs the sword so we will get him the sword," looking round at the other two he added solemnly, "We have one chance to do this and we cannot get caught!"

The two girls nodded and they all simultaneously checked their watches to see if they were on track before hurrying out of the portrait hole, their hearts pumping in their chests, adrenaline and excitement fuelling them.

The hallways were dark and foreboding. Ginny couldn't stop herself from thinking of what could happen to them if they were caught: the Carrows had started to use the Cruciatus Curse daily so if they found students breaking into the headmaster's office… Ginny shuddered to think of what the punishments would be now. As she ran behind the other two, the noise of their falling steps seemed to be ten times louder than usual however, they could not slow down as they were on a tight schedule.

It was only a few seconds until they reached Snape's office, however, to Ginny it felt like hours. Neville muttered the password, which had been given to him by Terry Boot who was a Prefect and had heard it being used by the Carrows during his night patrol. Once in, Ginny's heart started to beat even faster. The thought of stealing the sword of Gryffindor from the Headmaster's office seemed insane, ludicrous and completely mad: they were bound to get caught, how could she have possibly allowed her friends to put themselves in such danger? The moving staircase had nearly brought all three of them up to the office and Ginny had a sudden urge to grab Neville and Luna's shoulders and drag them back down, however, Harry's face popped up in her mind's eye like a reminder of who and for what cause they were doing this for. Lowering her hands she shook herself, trying to get rid of the cowardly thoughts which had crossed her mind. She was a Gryffindor and no Gryffindor gave up in the face of danger!

Luna lifted her wand and muttered a spell which allowed the three of them to see through the door without the person inside seeing them. As the three of them gathered around the now invisible door they scanned the room to see if anyone was inside. When they were all satisfied that the office was completely empty, Luna muttered another spell and together they all entered the room, the door swinging loosely on its hinges.

Ginny's thoughts of finding the sword straight away and leaving immediately afterwards vanished. Her mouth was hanging wide open as she looked around the circular room she now found herself in. Having only been in there twice she was still surprised and amazed at the magicalness, if you could call it that, in the room. It was bursting with energy and radiated power, which Ginny could feel in every part of her being. It seeped into her very bones and Ginny thought of how similar the room looked now as it did when Dumbledore was alive.

Now slowly walking forward she looked around her and noticed that all of the portraits of the Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts were still attached to the wall. Scanning them quickly her eyes landed on the one she had been desperate to find: Dumbledore's one. His portrait was located behind Snape's desk and Ginny vaguely wondered why Snape had kept it there as it was a constant reminder of the murderer he was. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by Neville.

"I found it!" he said and she and Luna rushed over to where he stood coming face to face with the sword of Gryffindor kept within a glass case.

"How are we going to get it out without making any noise?" asked Ginny as Luna got out her wand again; she was the best with spells.

Casting the muffliato spell on Snape's private room door, Luna then turned her attention to the glass case, which shattered instantly after she pointed her wand at it. Now feeling a little stupid Ginny looked back down at the ruby encrusted sword. It was so close and yet Ginny had a feeling that things had been just too easy for them.

"Go on Neville, take it," said Luna.

As Neville reached out for the sword Ginny chanced a glance at Dumbledore's portrait and gasped loudly when her brown eyes met the dazzling blue, which had, until then, been closed. Transfixed, she continued to stare into her former Headmaster's eyes and was curious to see that he looked sad and worried. Never before had she seen those two emotions cross Dumbledore's feature and again she was interested to know why he was looking at them like that. The, remembering Professor McGonagall's words of advice to students, that the ones in portraits weren't actually people, Ginny shook her head and pulling her eyes away from the portrait's ones she turned her attention back to reality: the living world.

"Let's go before we get caught," whispered Neville, the sword brandished in his hand.

"Come on, Ginny," said Luna, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her towards the exit. Ginny followed and, just before the door closed behind them, she looked back into the Dumbledore portrait's eyes and her heart beat even faster in her chest as she thought she could detect a hint of fear in them.

The reason for the fear in his eyes was soon understood by Ginny. As soon as the trio walked out of the moving, spiral staircase an angry voice greeted them and Ginny's blood froze in her veins.

"Out for a midnight stroll?" snarled Amycus, his words followed by Alecto's evil cackle.

"RUN!" bellowed Neville but Ginny didn't need telling. As soon as Neville finished speaking, Ginny grabbed Luna's hand and together they sprinted down the corridors, Neville with the sword still brandished in his hands.

"Crucio!" yelled one of the Carrows, Ginny didn't care which one.

Together the three of them ducked and Ginny plunged her hand down into her pocket fumbling desperately around to try and find her wand. No sooner had her fingers found the tip of something wooden did a green burst of light shoot past her left ear and Ginny felt the world stop around her. The Carrows were no longer aiming to hurt but to kill. Blood pounded in her ears as she tried again and again to miss some of the killing curses aimed at her and her friends.

It was only seconds after that that Ginny heard a strangled cry. Luna's hand slipped out of her own and a crunch could be heard as Luna's body fell like a rock onto the cold stone floor. However, she did not have time to do anything else or to even process the information when she felt herself being winded by a spell. Purple light enveloped her and she distinctly saw Neville cry out at around the same time as he too fell onto the floor. Blackness clouded her vision and Ginny knew no more.


	5. Hospital Wing

17th December 1997

"Miss Weasley? Miss Weasley?"

Ginny's eyelids twitched however, she could not find the strength to fully open them yet. Her body felt as heavy as lead, her head was pounding and she was having troubles to breathe. Her eyes felt sore and her knees were burning as if they had been lit in a fire.

"Miss Weasley you need to wake up," continued the gentle voice. Ginny felt herself being gently shaken by someone and slowly she carefully opened her eyes. "Good, good," muttered who Ginny now recognised to be Madame Pomfrey. "Now I want you to take these," said Madame Pomfrey who had just uncorked two phials and, slipping her arm beneath Ginny's head, started to pour some of the liquid from the first bottle down her patient's throat.

As soon as the first drop of the liquid touched her lips Ginny immediately felt her head clear, her knees unstiffen, her eyes being relieved from the previous pain and her chest lighten. However, it was due to this improvement that Ginny suddenly remembered the events, which had happened only a few hours ago.

Sitting up quickly, not paying any attention to the dizzying feeling she was experiencing after the quick movement, Ginny reached out to Madame Pomfrey who was about to go through the closed curtains, "Neville, Luna –" she started desperate to know if they were okay.

"Are fine Miss Weasley. Now will you please lie down immediately!" and with that, the Matron left through the curtains, probably to give some potions to the other two thought Ginny, who, despite the worry of what happened to her friends, found the effort of sitting up too great and lay back down.

The potions started to take action and Ginny felt her eyes close and her head become clouded again as she fell into an impenetrable sleep, however, not before she thought vaguely of where the sword was now.

* * *

18th December 1997

"Are they all right?

"They should be fine soon enough, they just need rest and…"

"What were they thinking?"

"Be quiet Minerva or you will wake them up," whispered the second person.

"Do you know what they were doing?"

Ginny's eyelids fluttered open as she listened to the conversations happening just behind her curtains. Judging by their voices it was Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall and Ginny was pleased to know that neither of them knew what she, Luna and Neville had been doing.

Despite it being morning the Hospital Wing was dark and shadowy. The sky was covered with dark, grey clouds as though a storm was approaching. Rain splattered against the high windows, hard enough to make the glass move and the noise to reverberate around the long hall Ginny found herself in. The weather had been cold and damp ever since the school year had started. The rain was a regular occurrence as well as long periods of storms and hail. Perhaps it was just because it was getting late in the year and, like always, the weather always got worse nearer to the end of the year, however, Ginny knew that Voldemort and the Death Eaters were a big factor to the terrible weather, the clouds of which were most likely hiding the strange occurrences happening in the sky from muggles.

Making the mistake of rolling onto her side, the conversation outside ended abruptly and the two people, who had been speaking, came through the curtains.

"Ah Miss Weasley, you're awake, good," said Madame Pomfrey offhandedly, bustling around Ginny's bed to get more potions from one of the nearby cabinets.

"And I daresay she has a lot to tell us," added Professor McGonagall giving Ginny one of her piercing stares.

"Not now Minerva," snapped Madame Pomfrey giving a look at her colleague so fearsome Ginny was surprised it even possible when Professor McGonagall looked so angry. Then, turning back to her patient she made Ginny drink up the potion before getting her wand and making strange wand movements over her. A blue light glowed on the tip of her wand and Madame Pomfrey looked satisfied.

"Can I go?" asked Ginny hopefully, she was desperate now to see the others and find out what exactly happened last night.

"No," answered Madame Pomfrey shortly, leaving the enclosed area potions in her arms, most likely to give some to the other people in the ward.

Ginny shuffled in her bed a little uncomfortable with McGonagall still staring down at her. It was awhile before either of them spoke and it was her Professor who broke the silence.

"Miss Weasley why were you up after hours?" demanded Professor McGonagall, leaving no time for pleasantries.

"Hum… I-well…" started Ginny, trying to think quickly of a lie to tell.

"What were you doing outside your dormitory!" she continued, "Do not try and lie to me, please. I do not think it a coincidence that you, Miss Lovegood and Mr Longbottom were out, together, after hours. So, tell me what happened, now," she finished.

"I can't tell you that Professor," answered Ginny stubbornly, sitting up as well so as to better see her teacher.

McGonagall gave an irritated sigh and walked over to Ginny's bed, limping slightly, "Miss Weasley this is no time for messing about! You were brought into the Hospital Wing, late last night unconscious with Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, cursed by the looks of it, with Professor Carrow shouting that you had tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor! The sword of Gryffindor Miss Weasley!" she repeated, exasperated.

"I –"

"Unless you are going to tell me what you have been up to then please just listen," cut Professor McGonagall who, despite her obvious anger, still to collapse in a chair.

It was only now that Ginny really noticed how old her Professor was. She had never really thought about it but now she understood exactly what Harry had meant in fourth year: Professor McGonagall seemed as though she had always been at Hogwarts, she was irascible and inflexible, perhaps, but always dependably, solidly present and yet she can't have been a Professor for her whole life; she must have been a student once.

Sitting on her bed Ginny watched her Professor, grey-haired, lined face and weak, a word which she would have never even thought of using to describe her teacher and yet, in times like this it seemed necessary and true. First four Stunners to the chest and now this, what had they done to her?

"Miss Weasley?" asked McGonagall and Ginny realised she had been staring blankly for awhile.

"Yes, sorry Professor."

"Miss Weasley you need to stop all of this nonsense -"

"Nonsense? Nonsense?" exclaimed Ginny, her anger spiking, "Professor, I'm sorry but Harry is out there and he needs our help! We can't just sit here and do nothing, he needs our help Professor and I won't just sit here and leave others to die outside! I won't," finished Ginny, tears of rage filling her eyes.

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, closed it then opened it again, her look of shock replaced by pride then anger, "Miss Weasley, of course you won't but getting into trouble like this is not going to help anybody! You need to stop this. Don't think I don't already know you have started up your organisation again! People being saved from detentions, messages on the walls, leaflets being handed out… They are no longer scared of hurting you anymore, hurting you, harming you. This is no game Miss Weasley and I suggest you cancel these meetings."

"No, we will not. If you would prefer to do nothing then fine but I won't be controlled by murderers anymore!"

Maybe it was the indirect mention of Dumbledore or her disobedience or something else entirely, but Ginny noticed that all the energy seemed to seep out of McGonagall who slumped slightly in her chair, her eyes a little redder than before.

"Very well, I shall leave you to rest now," and abruptly as her sentence was, Professor McGonagall left Ginny and went through the curtains.

* * *

18th December 1997

"You will spend detention in the Forbidden Forest at nine tomorrow evening. Professor Hagrid will accompany you," said Professor Snape, hands behind his back and standing behind his desk facing Luna, Neville and Ginny who had left the Hospital Wing only minutes previously, much to Madame Pomfrey's displeasure. "You may go."

Ginny, Neville and Luna left the office without a word until they got into the corridor outside the Headmaster's office.

"The Forbidden Forest isn't too bad," shrugged Neville as they trooped down the empty corridor.

"No but I think he's hiding something," said Luna, "He knows we've been in the forest many times so I don't think that's all there is to it," started Luna with a mildly puzzled look on her face, then, shaking her head she looked back at the other two and said, "Now, I need to go to my dormitory so I'll see you tomorrow," waving at them both she turned a corner and left without another word.

"Ah, Luna. She's great isn't she?" said Neville happily, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking alongside Ginny to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hm, she is," agreed Ginny offhandedly, "Did you hear what Professor McGonagall said to Madame Pomfrey when the Carrows brought us out?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Neville now looking at Ginny with a funny expression on his face, "Do you think she would actually do that to another Professor?"

"Well it sounds as though she already has," replied Ginny, shaking her hair out of her eyes. Then, sighing slightly she continued in a much quieter voice, "I shouted it her when she came to see us. I told her that I didn't want to be ordered around by murderers anymore and if she didn't want to do anything about it then fine, but she shouldn't try to stop us from doing things. She wants us to stop Dumbledore's Army," finished Ginny, now thoroughly ashamed of having been so rude to her teacher whom, she had just found out, had done something very dangerous to protect them.

"Well, we won't stop the meetings but," started Neville slowly, "but you shouldn't have called her a coward…" Neville trailed off and Ginny immediately felt herself blush. "She has helped us a lot these past few weeks and…"

"I know, she's really helped us today… I should apologise but…"

"I'm sure she knows you didn't really mean it," reassured Neville, patting Ginny softly on the back.

"I hope so, I really do feel bad," said Ginny, muttering the password for the Gryffindor Common Room.

"She'll understand, don't worry about it," Neville smiled then gave Ginny's shoulder a gentle squeeze before making his way to the boys' dormitory. "Goodnight Ginny," he called out as his feet disappeared up the spiral staircase.

"Goodnight Neville," murmured Ginny, also making her way to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

Please review if you have the time otherwise just have a good day :)


	6. Married

20th December 1997

"Is anybody staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" Neville asked, heaving his, Luna and Ginny's trunks onto the luggage racks in their compartment.

"I don't think anybody in their right mind would willingly decide to stay at Hogwarts," answered Ginny, settling down in a seat as Luna slid their compartment door shut. "Well, apart from those whose parents are death eaters," she added venomously as Neville, who had just finished putting their trunks upon the racks, sat down opposite the two girls.

"The other Professors will have to though," Luna said moments later. Bending over she extracted the latest Quibbler edition, which was now a little dated, from her bag which was placed at her feet. Opening up the magazine and resolutely turning it upside down like she always did, Luna started to check her answers for the crossword she had finished only a few days ago.

"I'm sure they have homes to go back to as well, Luna. Although, I've never really thought about that much now it comes to it…" Ginny trailed off and looked out of the compartment window.

"Well, I doubt that they'll leave Hogwarts now," Luna continued, and when her two friends looked at her inquisitively she closed the Quibbler she was holding and looked at them with a mildly confused expression. Putting her hands on her knees, Luna gave a small shake of her head a little exasperated that neither of her friends had understood what she meant and proceeded to explain, "What happens to Hogwarts if they leave? They might not be allowed to come back and I'm sure they'll want to protect every last inch of the school instead of leaving it in the hands of the Carrows and Snape."

Neville grunted in agreement and leant forwards in his seat, fingertips pressed together and frowning slightly. "You're right. I can't see McGonagall or anybody else giving Hogwarts up; it is as much their home as ours. Well, it used to be…" Neville trailed off, an expression of deepest sadness, as well as loathing, contorting his features. Shuffling in his seat again he spoke once more in a more resolute and stronger tone, "Anyway, Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted them to leave either and I am sure they all know that."

A silence fell over the compartment as all three of them thought of Dumbledore, Hogwarts and all the Professors. Luna averted her eyes to the window only half seeing the fields, streams and lakes, which were flying past in blurs of yellow, greens and blues. Twiddling with the cork on her necklace she thought longingly of seeing her father again. A sudden peacefulness settled over her at the thought of going back home where she would be safe and with the one person who had always looked out for her and had always been there for her.

"I've never thought of McGonagall having a family," started Ginny, breaking the silence and looking back at both Neville and Luna, "Do you think she's married?"

A smile appeared on Neville's lips. "Married? Maybe, I'm not sure… I've never really thought about that - her life outside school I mean."

Ginny giggled. Luna stopped twiddling the cork on her necklace and instead watched her two friends talk about McGonagall's private life. A smile crept up on her face despite the dark thoughts, which were still swirling around in her mind.

As Ginny and Neville continued to talk Luna laughed and snorted along with them. Having been so stressed what with the DA and the Carrows, the three of them hadn't had much time to spend proper time together where they were able to have normal conversations that friends should normally have. Maybe it was because they were no longer around the Carrows or because they were soon going to see their families, but the stress and worry which had constantly been within them for the past few weeks felt much lighter and Luna's mood lifted as they discussed the professors lives outside of school.

Ginny gasped and giggled again. "Do you think she has children? I mean she's what, in her seventies right?" Ginny scrunched up her eyes as she thought of McGonagall's age, "So, so it is possible, isn't it? They would be much older than us of course but there is a possibility isn't there?"

"There is but have you ever heard of another McGonagall?" asked Luna, trying to think of anybody she knew called McGonagall.

Neville turned to look at her before answering slowly, "No… No, I suppose not. How long has she been working at Hogwarts anyway? When do you think she started?"

"I don't know, I feel like she's just always been at Hogwarts," Ginny answered, giggling again probably trying to picture a young Professor McGonagall Luna thought.

Putting the Quibbler back in her bag, Luna clipped her satchel shut and leant back in her chair. "Well, she can't have. She didn't just pop out of the ground at seventy years old to go and teach."

There was a moment's silence as the other two processed what she had said. Then, Neville snorted and Luna couldn't help herself and she too started to laugh along with him and Ginny. The rest of the journey passed with many giggles and lots of chatting. If Luna were to change anything about that year she would have changed everything apart from those few hours she spent on the Hogwarts Express with two of her closest friends as they talked about anything and everything that did not involve what was happening in the world at that time.

As the train approached the station, Luna got up from her seat and retrieved her trunk, trying to move slowly despite her excitement to see her father, as she didn't want to leave her friends. The compartment felt safe and welcoming, a place where the thought and the fear brought on by Voldemort could not touch them or alter the mood. He was forgotten for only those few hours allowing the three of them to have the opportunity to forget about all of the horrible things happening outside. Instead, they had had the chance to be themselves, teenagers going to see their families again without having to worry about the safety of their friends or family.

"Goodbye, Luna. I'll miss you," whispered Ginny after having clambered off the train. Hugging Luna tightly as though she never wanted to let go Ginny whispered once more, "Stay safe, Luna and I'll see you again in January."

Luna hugged Ginny back just as tightly and felt her eyes fill with tears, "I'll miss you too, Ginny. You're a great friend and I'm so happy that I have one like you," she said, trying to put all of her thoughts and feelings into her words – Ginny had been her first ever true friend. She was someone who, no matter what you did, would always be there for you to comfort and soothe you.

Not really wanting to let go Luna still ended up pulling back and squeezed Ginny's hand who squeezed back tightly before walking away to find her family.

Securing her grip around the handle of her trunk, Luna went on her tiptoes to see if she could spot her father amongst the many heads on the platform. As her eyes swept the station she finally spotted her father and she waved at him until he spotted her. Now feeling excitement bubble inside her, Luna started to walk in the direction of her father but stopped when she felt fingers tap her on her shoulder.

Turning around she spotted Neville who looked extremely uncomfortable yet determined. "Have you found your dad?" he asked shuffling on the spot.

"Yes, I've just found him," Luna answered then, raising her eyebrows, "Wrackspurt got you? You look funny that's why? They're terribly annoying don't you think?"

Neville gave a nervous laugh, "I suppose so. Luna, before you go," Neville looked quickly around his shoulder and Luna started to think that it was probably more than a wrackspurt bothering him, "I was wondering if maybe, hum, ifyouwantedtogooutwithme?" he blurted out at full speed before turning a deep shade of magenta a hopeful look in his eyes.

Luna looked back at him, confused, "I'm sorry Neville I didn't quite catch that. Could you speak more slowly please?"

Neville shuffled again, opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Xenophilius who had just joined them.

"Luna, my dear," said Xenophilius, scooping Luna up in his arms and giving her a large kiss on the forehead. "And who's this young man?" he asked, putting Luna back down and looking at Neville who, Luna noticed, looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh, I'm nobody," mumbled Neville, shaking his head and making an attempt to walk away.

Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him back, gently. "Don't say that Neville, you're my friend," she started, feeling a little sad that Neville wasn't happy. Turning back to her father Luna continued, "Daddy, this is my friend Neville Longbottom. He's been very kind to me this year."

Xenophilius beamed and shook Neville's hand heartily, "Ah, my dear boy, looking after my Luna I see, thank you very much. I say, Neville, you do look a little funny. Wrackspurt got you?" Xenophilius asked however, he left no time for Neville to answer and instead looked hurriedly over his shoulders before clapping his hands together.

"Well, Luna we must be off. I'll wait for you outside the gate. Goodbye Neville," and just like that, Xenophilius walked away in his bright orange suit and green tie.

Luna watched him walk away before looking back up at Neville who still looked a little sad.

"I'll miss you, Luna. I can't wait to see you after the holidays. I hope you manage to enjoy them. Goodbye," said Neville, softly.

"I'll miss you too, Neville. I hope you too have a good holiday. Say hello to your grandmother for me – she is a wonderful lady," then, standing on her tiptoes once more she gave Neville a small kiss on the cheek before walking away leaving him standing confusedly on the platform.

Before reaching the barrier, which wasn't too far away from where they had been standing, Luna remembered something and turned back around.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Neville?" she asked.

Neville spun around an expression of deep regret on his face. "Nothing important, I'll tell you another time. See you around, Luna!"

"See you around, Neville," Luna shouted back and waved a hand at his retreating back. Now turning around herself she started to walk towards the barrier again, the platform still crowded with many people.

As she neared the barrier, focusing most of her energy and concentration on pulling her trunk along the platform, Luna failed to notice a tall man dressed in black with a wand in his hand, stand in front of her and block her passage.

"Miss Lovegood," said the man, "You need to come with me."

Luna looked up and noticed that his left arm was branded with the Dark Mark. Opening her mouth to call for help whilst taking a few steps backwards Luna stumbled on a loose pavestone. Looking around desperately for anyone she knew she fumbled for her wand and opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"No point screaming, nobody's going to hear you," sneered the man, closing in on Luna, wand pointed at her now terrified face, "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, which do you prefer? There's no point trying to escape, we have you circled."

Luna looked around and sure enough, there were death eaters everywhere around her – no chance for her to escape. Still trying to find her wand, Luna stood up and tried to make a run for it, scrambling through the gaps between the wizards and witches around her.

"Alright then, the hard way," snarled the Death Eater. Raising his wand he made a slashing movement with it and Luna fell like a rock to the floor. Twitching in pain she felt strong hands hold her wrist before feeling the all too familiar sensation of disapparation.

* * *

Read and review if you can. Hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day. Next chapter on Friday next week :)


	7. Molly Weasley

5th January 1997

Ginny felt sick. Her head was spinning and she was overcome with wave after wave of nausea, which resolutely refused to go away.

Gone. The word resonated in her head over and over again so loudly it felt as though someone was shouting the word directly in her ear. How could she have gone? Ginny closed her eyes, enveloping herself into darkness so as to avoid watching yellow and red dots blossom in front of them. Staggering slightly, she was only half aware of someone calling her name.

It didn't matter now. Nothing mattered right now. Luna was gone. She could be in Azkaban at this very moment. Or worse she could be – No. No! Shaking her head and opening her eyes, Ginny stifled a sob and took a few steps backwards.

"My fault… It's my fault…" she sobbed, too wound up in her own grief and delirium that she was completely unaware of the people around her.

"Ginny? Ginny!"

Suddenly Ginny felt a hand collide with her cheek, pain seared through it for a few moments and she gasped. It was like a cold shock of water on the head and it was the perfect thing for her.

Ginny's vision cleared and she noticed her Mother standing in front of her, worry etched upon her face as well as fear. Lately that was all she looked like. Filled with fear and worry for her children, it was clear to all that Mrs Weasley was stressed beyond belief something which was only further shown by her constant checking of the magical clock on the wall. Her once rosy cheeks were grey and had lost their colour. Her usually brilliantly red hair was dull creating an aura of illness, which was only worsened by the deepened lines around her mouth and eyes due to the toll of constant anxiety and fear taking effect.

Aware that her mum had just slapped her, which was completely out of the ordinary, Ginny also noticed her Father as well as Fred and George standing around her. Not even lifting a hand to her cheek, which still tingled a little, Ginny felt her eyes tear up.

"Oh Ginny, oh my darling," said Mrs Weasley, collapsing into the chair with her daughter and wrapping her arms around Ginny like she would to a baby. Her embrace was strong and comforting and Ginny vaguely wondered how long it had been since she had last felt so safe and secure.

Hugging her mother back just as hard, only half acknowledging that the other people who had been in the room had been kicked out, all of the things that Ginny had wanted to say for the past few days were on the cusp of bursting out of her.

She had been back home for a week, however, Ginny had not said a word about what had happened to her, her friends or the other students at school. She refused to answer any of their questions about Hogwarts, teachers and Snape. But, at this particular moment, Ginny felt as though everything was about to tumble out of her.

She didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. She wanted to be able to stay with her family and make sure that they were safe. She had enough of being tortured every evening for not wanting to hurt or harm other students. She had enough of fearing for her friend's safety and receiving bad news all the time whilst all the while worrying endlessly for Harry, Hermione and Ron's well being.

Neville and Luna were the only two people she felt comfortable with. The two people who were close enough to her to understand her thoughts and feelings and what she was experiencing every evening at school with the Carrows. Despite Neville being shy and clumsy at times and despite Luna being considered as odd by others, Ginny still loved them and appreciated the time they had taken throughout the year to support her and make sure she was feeling all right.

And now Luna was gone. Ginny felt hollow on the inside. A part of her had been brutally ripped out and would most likely never be whole again. All of the things that had happened to her this year and all of the things that had happened to her throughout her years at Hogwarts had been slowly eating her up. Shaping her personality and changing her character until now she could hardly recognise herself.

She was no longer the brave young girl who wanted to fight desperately to fit in after spending a lifetime in a house full of boys. She was now a much older girl who had seen, done and experienced things no other child should. Things that would haunt her until her death and things which she would never be able to forgive or forget.

And yet, no matter how much she had been through and how much she despised Hogwarts now: she would never abandon it to Death Eaters and she would never stop fighting for what she believed in and that was the cold, hard truth. She would fight until the last wisp of strength left her until her final breath puffed out of her dying lips until she could physically and mentally do no more.

A tear rolled down her cheek, but Ginny made no attempt to brush it away. Still held safely in her mother's arms she let the tears pour down her cheeks. She wasn't one for tearing up in front of the family. She was the only girl in the family, which meant she needed to be tough. No matter how much she knew her brothers loved her she always faced the difficulties of fitting in with them: being allowed to play with them and become involved in the same activities that they loved.

Memories she thought forgotten and pains she thought had passed were now all swirling like a tornado in her mind. Fresh tears spilt down her already wet cheeks as all of her memories and feeling were brought to the forefront of her mind. It had been years since she had last felt like this and Ginny didn't like it one bit. Tom Riddle's image popped in front of her eyes, then the Chamber, Cedric, Sirius... All of the horrible things she had witnessed and had tried to lock away for years came pouring back in great waves and she just wanted everything to stop. To end.

Squeezing her eyes tight, trying to rid the image of Voldemort from her eyes, Ginny clutched even tighter to her mum whose rhythmic shushing and smoothing of her hair calmed her down. It was a wonderful feeling and even though Mrs Weasley did not know everything that was going on, Ginny felt safe and protected. Her mum always knew what to do.

* * *

Ok, short I know but I'll try and make the next one longer. Reviews would be great. As always if you have any suggestions or remarks about my fic just post a review and I'll most probably follow the advice, depending on what it's about of course. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be back with the next chapter on Friday. I'm thinking of writing a fic focusing on the Weasleys because they are all such sweeties. I'm not sure when I'll have the time to but if you want I can try and start it as soon as possible? Your choice. Anyway if you read through all of this well done, it's quite a boring author's note. And well done for me for managing to keep you reading all the way to the end. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)


	8. Ron

4th January 1998

"Ginny! Fred, George!"

Ginny sat bolt upright in her bed, heart pounding in her chest. She had barely swung her legs over the side of her bed when the door burst open. Light spilt into the dark purple room and her mum hurried in, red hair flying and cheeks flushed.

"Ginny get up. Get up now, we need to go," whispered Molly Weasley frantically, as though scared that someone was listening in on their conversation.

Ginny half rose from her sitting position, "Mum wh-"

"No, Ginny! Please, just this once, do as you're told and pack some clothes," interrupted Molly, already halfway across the small room, a bag in one hand and wand in another.

Utterly bewildered, Ginny got up however made no movement towards her mother. Head full of questions and still groggy from sleep she watched, standing helplessly by the sidelines, her mother open drawers full of socks and jumpers, grabbing a handful and shoving them aggressively into the bag she was holding.

"Ginny, please!" pleaded Mrs Weasley now hurrying back over to where Ginny stood, shoving the magically enlarged bag into her daughter's hand before exiting the room with aim to go and ask Fred and George to do the same thing.

"What's happening?" shouted Ginny, now fully awake and running towards the door her mother had just disappeared behind.

Her mother turned briefly around and said something which made Ginny's heart miss a beat, "Ron has been caught."

As quickly as she said it, Molly turned around and continued her way towards the boys' bedroom leaving Ginny in her room momentarily frozen.

Ron had been caught… Ron had been caught. Realisation of what that statement meant dawned on Ginny. It was like a huge wave had crashed down on her, freezing her to the very core leaving her feeling empty before feeling very, very scared at the thought of the danger her and her family were now in.

If Ron had been caught then the Death Eaters would know now that they had been lying to them. Ron was not ill with spattergroit he was with… Ginny grasped her head with her hands. Oh, this was bad, very, very bad. If Ron had been caught then so had Hermione and Harry and if Harry had been caught…

Turning abruptly around, Ginny rushed to her drawers and started to shove clothes in as well as books and everything she thought she might need or just could not bear to lose. Once she was done she grabbed her wand, which lay on her bedside table and ran out onto the landing almost colliding with her father who had been running to the staircase.

"Ginny! Are you done? Is your bag packed?" asked Arthur Weasley, crouching down and holding her tightly on her shoulders.

"Y-yes. Dad where are we going? What's going on?" asked Ginny, tugging his hand helplessly as he started to move away from her.

Suddenly a tremendous bang echoed through the house and the floor trembled. Nearly losing her balance Ginny hung onto her father's hands, still clasped between hers, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She vaguely saw her mother run towards her, bag and wand in hand.

"Arthur, they're here. We need to go now!" she shouted, trying to be heard over the noise of the protective enchantment breaking around their house.

Arthur looked quickly from side to side, not noticing the tightening of Ginny's grip on his hands. The house shook again and this time Ginny really did fall only to be scooped up by Mrs Weasley moments later.

"Molly, go with the boys and Ginny. I'll meet you there," Mr Weasley said, giving Mrs Weasley a brief kiss and hurrying down the two at a time.

Ginny looked up horrified at her mum, "Mum, we can't! We can't leave dad here!" she screamed, tears now pouring down her face. The house was shaking constantly now. The protective enchantment around the house was broken. Glass and windows could be heard shattering. Tiles and bricks could be heard falling down the side of the Burrow and Ginny's mind was whirling. It was total chaos.

"Ginny, we need to go," said Molly, however, she looked anxiously at the spot where Arthur had last been seen. Then, shaking her head as though getting rid of the dark thought which had no doubt been plaguing her thoughts, she clasped Ginny's hand in her own as well as Fred and George's.

Struggling with all her might, Ginny tried to wriggle out of her mother's grip, however, her squirming was useless and Molly Weasley still held her daughter tightly against her.

"On the count of three!" shouted Molly over the noise.

Ginny continued to struggle however she knew now that it was no use. Bracing herself for the horrible feeling of disapparation she squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the handle of her bag as hard as she could.

"One!" shouted Molly loudly, "Two! Thr-"

But the rest of her mum's words were cut off by the sound of the howling of the wind as the Weasleys whizzed into the unknown. Ginny continued to squeeze her eyes shut as the familiar sensation of being squeezed into a tiny tube cursed through her body. Still swirling around, pressed tightly against her mother's side, Ginny longed for them to finally arrive at their destination. All other thoughts of the Death Eaters, her home, her father, Ron, Hermione and Harry were pushed out of her mind as she struggled desperately for breath.

Finally, she felt them slowing to a stop, however, the relieved feeling she should have felt was absent. She had not even opened her eyes when she knew that something was terribly wrong. Tentatively opening one eye and then the other, the first thing she noticed was that the spot where Fred and George should have been was empty.

Her stomach felt as though it had dropped ten feet and Ginny whirled around, a small part of her hoping that Fred and George had just landed in a different place, however, she knew that they had stayed at the Burrow with her father. Feeling her heartbeat quicken and the panic which she had previously felt, rise higher than she thought was even possible Ginny continued to look around her, desperate to catch the silhouettes of either Fred and George even if she knew deep down that they were miles and miles away.

"What time do you call this!" cried a voice, however; Ginny paid no mind to it. The sound of hurried footsteps became louder but Ginny made no attempt to see who was coming.

"Mur-" started Molly weakly.

Ginny turned to look at her mother for the first time since they had landed. It was completely dark save for the few rogue beams of moonlight, which had managed to escape through the holes in the dark clouds. One of them illuminated Molly Weasley who seemed to be slightly hunched over, holding her stomach tightly as though about to be sick and Ginny knew that the reason for it was other than the previous uncomfortable travelling.

"Now don't Muriel me, Molly Weasley! Turning up uninvited on my doorstep at two o'clock in the morning! I am an old lady and you have no-"

"Muriel, please!" snapped Molly, sounding a little more like herself.

Ginny turned around to look at Muriel, dressed in a long dressing gown and fraying slippers. The lights were on in the house behind her and Ginny wished that she could have discovered her great-aunt's old house under different circumstances.

"What are you doing in my front garden?" shouted Muriel, waving her cane up in the air, completely indifferent as to why Molly was acting so unusual and why Ginny had not spoken since their arrival.

Ginny looked at Muriel then, when a few moments of silence had passed, she looked at her mother who seemed to be struggling to find words.

Finally, after several minutes where Muriel was glaring furiously at Molly and occasionally glancing at Ginny, Molly finally spoke, however, her voice was barely a whisper, "Ron has been caught."

"What was that?" barked Muriel, "I can't hear you, girl!"

Molly sagged, "Ron has been caught," she repeated a little louder, however, before Muriel had even the time to answer, her great-niece collapsed onto her knees and started to sob mouthing Ron's name over and over again.

Muriel stood dumbfounded on the spot as she processed the information that had just been given to her, "What do you mean Ron has been caught?" she asked less harshly than before.

"She means that Ron has been caught!" snapped Ginny feeling suddenly very hateful towards her great aunt. "If you don't want to help us then we will happily go somewhere else," she spat, however, she knew very well that they had nowhere else to go and, in Molly's state, even if they had they would never be able to get there.

Ginny and Muriel glared at each other for several minutes, Muriel's mouth opening and closing several times during those short several minutes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ginevra," barked Muriel, waving her hand in the air, " Now bring your mother inside and we will discuss, properly what has happened and what we need to do next," she said, turning swiftly around and stomping back towards her house, the door still swinging ajar.

* * *

Sorry, I forgot last weeks post :( Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. I've noticed my writing has been so so lately so I am trying to improve it :) Have a nice day or evening and review if you can! :)


	9. Home

4th January 1998

"Ginny, go to your room," said Molly quietly yet still forcefully.

"No!" Ginny crossed her arms and continued to stand in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. The conversation had been on repeat for more than fifteen minutes however, Ginny refused to budge. Muriel, now one hundred and nine, was still sitting in an armchair next to Molly's gazing moodily into the fire. Ginny was pretty sure that her great aunt had fallen asleep with her eyes open, something which happened quite frequently and something that Fred and George found a little too humorous for their own good.

"Ginny please don't make me repeat myself," sighed Molly, rubbing her brow with the tissue she had been previously using to wipe her eyes.

"I will not!" Ginny powered on, shaking her head vigorously from side to side and stamping her foot on the ground just to show how reluctant she was to leave the room.

"Ginevra it's late and we have had a tiring day so please go upstairs to your room!" snapped Molly her usual briskness edging back into her hollow voice.

"A tiring day? A tiring day!" spluttered Ginny, outraged, the use of her full name having not deterred her from her true purpose, "Our home is most probably gone, Ron has been caught, Luna has disappeared, Fred and George are missing and Dad is fighting Death Eaters! I think it has been more than just a tiring day!"

"Gin-" said Molly, starting to stand up.

"No! I have had enough, enough of all of this! I have had enough of losing people. I have had enough of losing things I love for no reason at all! I am not leaving this room until I see Dad, Fred or George here, safe and all right. I am not leaving until I see them again and know that they are okay and will not turn up on some list of the dead or the missing!" shouted Ginny, feeling the tears burn in the corners of her eyes.

"Ginny, I didn't mean it like that! You know I would never _ever_ take things like this lightly. But you are tired and I need some time by myself. Staying up until they come back is not going to help anyone," answered Mrs Weasley.

" _If_ they come back," corrected Ginny still ablaze with anger. The mature side of herself knew that her anger could and should not be directed at her mother. In her situation, she probably would be doing the same thing. However, her mother was, unfortunately, the only other person in the room and Ginny had to let everything out.

"Don't say that," whispered Molly, shaking her head from side to side and clenching her eyelids shut, "Don't say that," she repeated waving her hand vaguely in front of her and swaying so much that Ginny thought she was about to fall, "They will come back… they have to come back…" and suddenly she collapsed down onto the closest armchair and started to sob in earnest, completely oblivious to her daughter who still stood, shocked, in the doorway.

Ginny swallowed and took a tentative step towards the chair her mother was sitting on. "Mum?" she said, approaching the chair very carefully as though it were about to explode. Mrs Weasley did not answer.

"Mum?" tried Ginny again, taking another few steps towards the armchair. Squeezing herself onto it, she gingerly put her arm around her mother's shaking shoulders and leaned her head in the crook of her mum's neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered, all traces of her previous anger gone, her tone now replaced with one of sincere regret and deepest sadness.

When Molly didn't respond she continued, "I didn't mean that. They will come back, I am sure of it. Ron will be back too, he would never dare leave without saying goodbye or else he would have to face your wrath," Ginny heard her mum give a weak chuckle and she continued, more to herself than anybody else, "He will be fine and so will dad and so will Fred and so will George. We will all be fine… I know we will."

"I hope so too, Ginny. I really do…" murmured Molly, wiping her eyes which were red and puffy.

* * *

A loud crack echoed from outside and Ginny nearly fell off the chair she was sitting on. As per usual Muriel had not heard the noise and continued to snore loudly from her sitting position, however, Molly, whom Ginny had been sleeping on, sat up as well eyes wide open and alert.

Before Ginny had even the time to get out of the chair, or even to fully process what the cracking noise could have been, Molly was already out of the chair and out of the house. Cursing under her breath, Ginny removed her wand from her pocket and followed her mum out of the house, as prepared as she could be if it was a Death Eater who had made the noise.

"Arthur? Arthur is that you!" shouted Molly, still sprinting towards the place where a large black shadow could be seen.

"Mum, be careful! It might not be them!" yelled Ginny, picking up speed and trying desperately to catch up with her mum who, despite the older age was surprisingly fast. "It might not be them!" she repeated hoping with all of her heart that she was wrong and it was who she thought it was.

Finally catching up with her, Ginny reached out and grabbed her mum's cardigan and pulled her back. "Mum, we need to check," whispered Ginny, panting slightly.

Squinting into the darkness she lifted her wand and pointed it at the mound of darkness, now forming the distinct shape of three people. "Who are you!" she shouted into the darkness, filled with adrenaline and fear as well as anticipation.

"Fred, George and Arthur Weasley," bellowed someone whom Ginny thought likely to be Fred, "We have come from the Burrow which is being attacked by Death Eaters!"

Molly pulled herself out of Ginny's grip, however, Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "Anyone could know that," she shouted back, however, she felt her wand loosen in her grip.

"We have saved the family clock which has always been in the living room until now. It was given to Molly Weasley by her twin brothers Gideon and Fabian Prewett for her birthday," answered Fred.

Ginny relaxed and felt a breath; she didn't know she had been holding, leave from her parted lips.

"Freddie!" cried Molly, running towards Fred and presumably George and Arthur who were still standing behind Fred. "Oh thank goodness, thank goodness you are all okay," she whimpered crushing Fred, who was standing in front of the other two, in a one-armed hug.

"Mum, please you're squashing me," wheezed Fred, "We're all fine – ow!" yelped Fred.

"What were you thinking, staying at the Burrow like that? Were you even thinking?" stormed Molly, her eyes fierce and determined, slapping every inch of Fred she could reach.

"Molly, we are fine. Everybody is okay. We made it," sighed Arthur, walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her, "We made it," he repeated, more to himself than anybody else.

Feeling as though she were interrupting something personal, Ginny tried to catch her brother's eyes and, when she had successfully managed to communicate her thoughts without using any words, the three of them took a few tentative steps back and when nobody called them back turned around and started to walk back to the house, Ginny mumbling that she was going to settle them in.

It took a while for all of them to adjust to their new surroundings and when Ginny dragged herself into bed before her head hit the pillow and darkness enveloped her, she distinctly heard her parents talking to one another on the landing outside her room.

"I thought I'd lost you," whispered Molly, and Ginny realised that she was crying.

A shuffling could be heard and Ginny presumed that her father had leaned in to hug her mother. "We're safe now and that's what matters," came her father's muffled voice.

Ginny slowly pulled her duvet on top of her and her mind mercilessly drifted to how things could have ended if one of them hadn't come home.

* * *

Aah, okay I am very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I am on holiday in Scotland and I just completely lost track of the days. Hope you enjoyed it! :) Have a good day!


	10. McGonagall

1st February 1998

"Longbottom, my office please," said McGonagall sharply.

Turning on her heal, she started to march down the corridor towards her office, obviously wanting Neville to follow. Neville sighed, it was a Saturday afternoon and he was not in the mood to be lectured by his Professor. He was tired, bruised and angry not to mention aching thanks to his very recent detention with the Carrows the previous evening.

"See you later, Seamus," he muttered, patting Seamus on the arm before hoisting his bag more securely onto his shoulder and starting to make his way to McGonagall's office, jogging a little bit to keep in pace with the Transfiguration Professor's brisk step.

"See ya, Neville," waved Seamus, continuing his way to the Room of Requirement, "I'll, hum, tell the others and, hum, I'll explain to you what happened tonight," he said, trying not to give too much information away as there were many Slytherins in the corridor.

"Thanks," called Neville, as he rounded a corner and left the corridor he and Seamus had been previously walking down.

Now alone with Professor McGonagall, he continued to walk up the half deserted corridor. It would have been unusual to find the castle this empty if it were a normal year however, it was not a normal year and the circumstances were quite different meaning that the corridors were quite empty apart from the few rogue students who were most probably running to a study session, back to their Common Room or to the Room of Requirement where a meeting was about to begin.

"Go in and take a seat, Longbottom," said McGonagall, swinging her office door open and gesturing with her arm for Neville to enter.

As he entered the room, Neville noticed the dark expression on McGonagall's face and his mind instantly darted back to the previous day when he and the DA had graffitied the walls in the Great Hall: "Dumbledore's Army needs you!"

Gulping he made his way to his Professor's desk and took a seat opposite McGonagall's, carefully avoiding her eyes which were staring unblinkingly at him.

After a few minutes of silence, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Longbottom, I have asked to see you today because a few of your professors have reported that your grades have been slipping these past few weeks," she started, resting her hands on her desk and putting her fingers together.

Neville lifted his eyes up and let out a breath he had not known he had been keeping. He had expected much worse and had already been preparing the many rehearsed lies he had chosen with the DA so as to avoid trouble with McGonagall and avoid her getting too involved in their activities. He hated keeping her in the dark, however, the DA had already agreed at the beginning of the year that it was for the best – they did not want another Umbridge year.

McGonagall's eyes flashed as though she knew exactly what he was thinking and Neville suddenly thought wildly of her perhaps being able to read minds. Dismissing that thought almost immediately, he tried his best to look worried and adopted an expression of deepest concern.

"Hm," he said, trying to seem as though he was interested in what she was saying.

McGonagall eyed him suspiciously and again, Neville felt as though she could see straight through him. Clucking her tongue she pursed her lips however, instead of putting her thoughts into words she removed her hands from their resting position on her desk and reached down the side of her desk. Opening the second drawer on the left she extracted a small tartan tin, and opened its lid. Thrusting it in Neville's direction she said tartly, "Have a biscuit, Longbottom."

"Have a – what?" stammered Neville, completely at lost at what had just happened.

"Have a biscuit, Longbottom," repeated McGonagall, shaking the tin impatiently.

"Hum… thanks," said Neville, gingerly putting his hand in the tin and taking out a rather large looking ginger newt.

McGonagall pursed her lips, sniffed and powered on, "Now, as I was saying, I now that this year has been… different," McGonagall, pursed her lips tightly and Neville noticed her nostrils flare, "however, this must not affect your schoolwork as no matter who your teachers are and no matter the... activities you have decided to participate in… you still need to do well in your exams at the end of the year as they will be important for you in the future when you want to get a job."

"I understand, Professor," said Neville seriously.

"Herbology is one of your strong subjects and I think it important you succeed in that subject, Longbottom. Speaking as your… former… Head of House, I think I have known you long enough to recognise your strong subjects and I do not want, because of these unfavourable circumstances, for you to do badly in the subjects which you should excel in," stated McGonagall, and Neville could detect a slight hint of pride in her voice.

"Of course, Professor," answered Neville.

"Well, then I suggest you spend as much time as you can on your studies or else you might land yourself in difficult positions, Longbottom. At school and after," added McGonagall significantly, raising an eyebrow and staring pointedly at the large gash on his forehead.

Neville shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, "I understand, Professor. I will try to make time for my studies as well as my extra-curricular activities. I will make sure neither of them affects me too much," he said, aware of the several meanings their conversation had.

"Very well," said McGonagall in a clipped manner.

"Can I go now, Professor?" asked Neville; desperate to find out what happened during the DA meeting.

"Yes, you may go," sighed McGonagall, looking much older, much frailer and much more tired than Neville had ever seen her. His heart twinged painfully in his chest, as he looked at the Professor who had always scared him the most, however, always looked out for him and her students.

"Thank you, Professor," said Neville, getting up from his chair and making his way to the door. As he reached the doorway, however, he suddenly turned around and said before leaving, "I promise to keep my head down and study but I am not going to pretend I can't see what they are doing to our school and my friends. I will not let them do anything else without doing something about it."

A flurry of expressions crossed McGonagall's face: pride, irritation, anger and amusement, however, they passed so quickly, Neville could not be sure they had even been there at all.

"Straight back to your dormitory please, Longbottom," called McGonagall as Neville left the room.

"Of course, Professor," shouted back Neville, not even thinking of disobeying her.

* * *

Super busy week so short chapter. Picked up my GCSE results really early two days ago and went to sleep at 2 am for two consecutive nights so I am very tired. Have a great day and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review if you liked it! I would love to know what you think about it good or bad as I would really like to improve my writing :) Have a super week! :)


	11. Potterwatch

5th February 1998

'What's the password?' whispered Lavender excitedly.

Parvati looked eagerly in Neville's direction, however, he did not answer.

'Neville?' prompted Seamus, elbowing Neville in the ribs, 'Come on man, we've been waiting for ages.' Seamus' words were greeted by a hum of approval from the rest of the DA who were all huddled in a group, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on.

Neville, who had been crouched over what seemed like a small black box for over ten minutes, still didn't answer but instead picked the box up and held it triumphantly in the air, 'Got it!' he said, not able to conceal his enthusiasm.

'Well come on then! Turn it on, turn it on!' said a voice from the back.

'Glumbumble,' said Neville clearly into the black box. A few seconds passed. Everybody seemed to be on the edge of their seats, waiting with anticipation for something to happen. After a few painful minutes crept slowly past, a loud voice suddenly filled the room.'

'Welcome to Potterwatch. We apologise for our temporary absence from the airwaves…'

'No!' shouted Seamus, a broad grin on his face, 'That's George Weasley!'

'Sh!' said Hannah, giving Seamus a small push on the arm; however, her face also bore a large grin. Everybody shuffled in a little closer and Neville turned the sound up.

'We have special guests tonight to give us news on some of the more insane rumours circulating around Harry Potter whom we will be referring to as the Chief Death Eater…'

'Harry!' cried Lavender.

There was a loud cheer in the room and Neville felt his heart flutter quickly in his chest. He could not remember a time he had ever been this excited or relieved to hear a voice of a friend coming from outside of Hogwarts. It had been months since he had heard proper news from anybody and the fact that people were still out there fighting made him feel happier than he had ever felt before. Not to mention that Harry was still alive! Which meant that Ron and Hermione were too!

'I'm happy to welcome Hedwig who will be talking with us today.'

Before Neville even had the time to try and guess who 'Hedwig' was, a familiar voice echoed from the radio.

'Hello Rodent, I'm happy to be here as usual.'

'Ginny,' breathed Pavarti, bringing her hand up slowly to cover her mouth. There was a ripple of murmuring and whispering as DA members put their heads together, relieved that Ginny was all right and safe.

'We've heard you have some news for us today?'

'I do and I am afraid not all of it is good. However, before I continue, I want to make it clear to everyone listening in; no matter if you are on the run, fighting, hiding or at Hogwarts, there is still reason for hope. Whether it be tomorrow, the day after or in a few weeks time; there will come a day where we will join up and fight for our freedom and the freedom of our friends and families! I know that this last year has been difficult, to say the least. Chaotic and dangerous in some places even. But times change and we will succeed no matter how long it takes us.'

'Well said, Ginny!' whispered Padma in her hands and Neville smiled.

'Today,' continued Ginny's voice, 'we have lost Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Gornuk and,' there was a pause and a distinct clearing of the throat was heard from the other end of the line. Neville braced himself, ' and Dobby, a free elf. I would like us all to close our eyes for two minutes and remember those who have passed.'

A silence swept over the Room and Requirement. So silent was it that you could have heard a fly. Bowing their heads and closing their eyes the DA paid their respects to the dead, some of whom they had known personally.

After the two minutes silence the radio crackled back to life, 'All right then. To finish off, there have been sightings of the Chief Death Eater whom we know he and his friends are still alive and fighting. Thank you, Hedwig, for joining us today. The next password will be Dumbledore. Don't forget to tune in again listeners, for more stories, tales, updates, and advice. In the meantime – Stay safe! And support Harry Potter!' the radio crackled for the last time until the room was left completely silent.

'Brilliant!' cried Ernie Macmillan, 'That was bloody brilliant!'

A small smile crept up on Neville's face, 'My grandmother told me about Potterwatch over half-term. Their updates are pretty irregular but they do get new speakers on every time…'

'It's way past curfew,' said Hannah suddenly, pointing at the large hourglass that was above the fireplace.

Neville glanced at the hourglass, 'Well,' he said, heaving himself out of his chair, 'You have the option of either going back to your dorms and meeting up tomorrow or doing a little more duelling practice and then meeting up tomorrow?'

'I say duelling practice,' shouted Seamus loudly, putting his arm up in the air. There was a murmur of approval and a few laughs as more hands shot into the air.

Neville scanned the room, feeling a sudden swell of pride. 'Duelling practice it is,' he said, now far happier and more hopeful than he had before Potterwatch.


	12. Tombstone

15th February 1998

Minerva walked down the corridors as noiselessly as she could. She felt vulnerable in the darkness, which surrounded her and every noise she heard made her jump despite her determination to remain brave.

A painful lump settled in her throat as she suddenly thought of Dumbledore and the school, which had been her home for several years. The torches would have been on this time of year, she thought sadly. They would have glowed a warm, rich orange colour, which would have filled the school with warmth and an unwavering sense of homeliness. The odd student would have been heard sprinting back to their dormitories before curfew, trying valiantly to avoid any teachers in case they did not make it back on time… Minerva blinked several times and she was mercilessly tugged back to the present where the hallways were dark and foreboding, the torches barely burning and no sound at all apart from her breathing.

However, something was wrong – Minerva could sense it. Having been a teacher at Hogwarts for just over forty years she felt she had now acquired the ability to notice when something odd was happening, and something strange was indeed happening.

* * *

Neville made a quick motion with his hand and the others, having understood his message, crept slowly out of their hiding places and followed him. The last sounds of the Carrows footsteps died away as they rounded the corner with a swish of their cloaks.

'Ne-'

Neville quickly slapped his hand over Ernie's mouth and did not let go until he was sure that the Carrows were well and truly gone.

'What are we going to do now?' asked Ernie, wiping his mouth and looking concernedly at Neville.

'What we planned to do,' answered Neville promptly. Now turning around to face the others he whispered quickly but clearly, 'Parvati you're with Lavender. Anthony, you're with Michael. Terry, you're with Padma. Ernie, you're with Zacharias. Hannah, you're with Susan and Seamus you're with me. As I have said before I have sorted you all into pairs so that you are with somebody from your own house. If you are seen and you have to run back to your dormitory it will be easier to find out if both of you made it back safely.'

All eleven of them nodded silently. 'Good. And remember if you are seen do not try and fight! Just run, okay?' he said – he did not want any injuries this time.

All of them nodded again and Neville, now satisfied and slightly less worried, gave them a quick, thin-lipped smile. 'All right. You all know what to do. See you all tomorrow then,' he said trying to sound as confident as possible.

'See ya, Neville,' said Anthony, patting him on the arm, 'Be careful.'

'You too, Anthony,' answered Neville.

When all of the DA had left apart from Seamus and himself, Neville patted Seamus on the back, 'Ready mate?' he asked.

'As I'll ever be! Let's go give them hell!'

Neville smiled, having spent lots of time with Seamus this year, as they were the only two boys in the Gryffindor dormitory, he had developed a strong friendship with him.

* * *

A sudden sound of shuffling feet made Minerva jump. Her hairs stood up on end and her heart started pounding against her ribcage. This is ridiculous, she thought, pursing her lips tightly. Never had she felt afraid of the Carrows or of Snape and she was determined for it not to start now. Straining her ears she noticed that the sound had stopped and so continued walking to the Gryffindor Common Room.

CRASH

Minerva spun around, this time she knew she had not imagined it. Following the noise of the urgent whispering and the shuffling, Minerva had a nasty feeling that she knew exactly what she was going to find when she turned the corner. True enough, when she did finally swing around the corner she found a suit of armour clattering on the stone floor and two students.

For a moment she just stood there, assessing the situation before her. She recognised the two students to be Hannah and Susan and from their posture, she could tell they were terrified. Before she had any time to do something, a voice she had been dreading to hear echoed along the corridor they were in. A black shadow could be seen moving towards them and Minerva knew it was not Pomona or Poppy.

'Oi! What's goin' on,' shouted the shadow.

Minerva's heart rate started to increase rapidly when she realised it was Amycus. 'Get behind me,' she hissed at the girls.

Pulling them quickly behind her, she reached for wand in her pocket and quickly disillusioned them. She did not have enough time to marvel at the fact she had managed to cast the spell so quickly and correctly due to the fact that the footsteps were getting increasingly louder and she still had not thought of a convincing lie to explain the situation.

'What's all o' this?' sneered Amycus, when he reached her.

Minerva's mind raced, 'I tripped,' she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Amycus looked deeply into her eyes and Minerva could tell he did not believe her. He may not have been good in transfigurations when she had taught him but Minerva knew that he was not stupid.

His head now inches from Minerva's he repeated, 'You tripped?' emphasizing every syllable. His rotten teeth were now visible to Minerva who tried her best not to take a step back.

'Yes,' she said, 'I tripped.'

'You sees, McGonagall, I don't believe you,' said Amycus, jabbing his finger on Minerva's chest, spittle flying out of his foul mouth, 'I think you're lyin' to me, you stupid woman.'

'And why would I be lying to you?' asked Minerva distractedly. Trying her best to look as though she was listening to Amycus, Minerva moved her hands behind her back until she came into contact with a shoulder. Pushing it slightly, she hoped that whoever she had found had caught on and run away.

Amycus jabbed at Minerva again and this time she did stumble back. 'Because you have been annoyin' us since he beginnin' of the year,' he spat.

His putrid breath almost made Minerva gag, however; she held her head up high. 'I have been doing my job!' she replied viciously.

'Your job is to help us!'

'No. My job is to make sure this school _stays_ a school. You had best remember Amycus that so long as I am here you will never have full control of this school.'

'We can kick you out, then,' hissed Amycus however, his voice was less powerful then it had been.

'And risk all of your little secrets being revealed to the wizarding world?' asked Minerva, 'I am more dangerous outside of Hogwarts than I am here. I know too much,' said Minerva.

Amycus did not answer straight away. She could tell that he was thinking hard.

'We don't have to kick you out to silence you,' he said suddenly, an ugly smile spreading across his thin lips, 'Remember that, McGonagall.'

With that, Amycus turned around and stalked off. Leaving Minerva in the corridor, Susan and Hannah still behind her.

'Prof-'

'Wait,' said Minerva. Squinting in the dark she could just make out Amycus turning the corner. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead, feeling suddenly very tired. With a quick flick of her wand, she rearranged the suit of armour until it was standing as it had been before. Then, quickly, she said, 'Follow me and do not make a sound.'

Briskly marching down the corridor, she changed her destination quickly, making a mental to go to the Gryffindor tower once she had dropped the two girls back to their own dormitory.

* * *

'Hurry up, Seamus,' hissed Neville.

'Ima goonf ash fash ash icanf,' said Seamus, a small paintbrush still wedged between his teeth.

'Come on Seamus,' said Neville after a while. The minutes were ticking by quickly and Neville, having made the perfect timetable of the Carrows patrols, knew that Amycus or Alecto was bound to come down the corridor they were in, in only a few more minutes.

'Done,' said Seamus finally.

Together, they both took a few steps back to admire their handiwork. A large blazing phoenix, painted in un-removable ink was etched on the stonewall.

'I say Neville. That's a bloody masterpiece.'

Neville laughed, however, no sooner had he done so that he heard footsteps approaching. 'Let's go,' he whispered and together he and Seamus ran down the corridor together.

The next day when all the students woke up, hundred of photos littered the walls of the castle; some were of Harry but most were of all those who had never returned to Hogwarts that year. And best of all was the huge phoenix with 'We believe in you Harry' underneath it. However, with all the commotion, what everybody failed to notice was the cracked tombstone outside.


	13. Room of Requirement

25th February 1998

Pomona Sprout walked quickly up to the staff table in the Great Hall, a letter clutched firmly in her hand. Squeezing past Professor Sinistra and Professor Slughorn, she sat down in her customary seat next to Minerva who was sitting two seats away from the Carrows.

'I am going to give you a letter. Carry on eating as though nothing has happened,' hissed Pomona through the corner of her mouth. Quickly she passed the letter to Minerva, her eyes flickering around the Great Hall to make sure nobody had seen.

'What does it say?' whispered Minerva.

'I don't know. Read it.'

Pomona took care to make lots of noise in order to allow Minerva time to open the letter. The Carrows had not seemed to notice however Pomona still had the distinct impression of being watched. 'So?' she said, after a few minutes.

'It's Augusta… some Ministry workers came to her house yesterday and tried to take her away to… to Azkaban!'

'What!' exclaimed Pomona, much louder than she ought to have spoken.

'Not so loud, Pomona!' admonished Minerva, 'They tried but didn't succeed. Augusta escaped. She managed to stun one Death Eater and seriously injure the second…'

'Seriously injure?' chortled Pomona, 'A seventy year old woman managed to take out two Death Eaters half her age! Goodness she is good. Where is she?'

'She didn't say.'

'That's probably best given the circumstances I suppose…'

'Hm.'

Pomona suddenly heard some shuffling and then a scraping of chair legs against the stone floor – Minerva was hurriedly folding the letter again and putting it back in its envelope, 'Someone has to tell Longbottom,' she stated shortly, 'Try to keep the Carrows away from the Gryffindor Tower for as long as possible – I need to warn Longbottom first,' and, without saying anything else, Minerva walked briskly out of the Great Hall. It took all of her will power not to break into a run as she marched down Hogwarts' corridors. She knew for a fact that Augusta Longbottom had not been causing any sort of trouble during the past few weeks. However, she was very much aware that Neville had been. She would bet half a galleon that the Death Eaters only wanted to get rid of Augusta in order to ensure that Neville behaved himself however; due to her escape this caused many problems.

Finally arriving at the Gryffindor Tower, Minerva muttered the password before entering the Common Room. It was empty save from Lavender, Parvati and Seamus who where huddled together, whispering frantically. Clearing her throat, Minerva tried to gain their attention.

'Oh, Professor!' said Lavender, jumping up from her sitting position and tapping her friends on the shoulder.

'Miss Brown, have you any idea where Mr Longbottom is?' asked Minerva, now significantly more worried than before – she had never seen Neville without the other three, rather like Harry, Ron and Hermione's friendship.

'He's gone,' answered Parvati simply. Her face bore the expression of someone who was vaguely pleased with themselves.

'Gone?' repeated Minerva, having the distinct feeling that she had missed something important, 'Gone where?'

But before either of the students could answer, Severus Snape entered the Gryffindor Common followed by both the Carrows.

'Ah, Minerva,' said Snape silkily, the corner of his mouth lifting,' I don't suppose you know where Mr Longbottom is?'

'O' course she knows!' spat Amycus, 'She wouldn' be here otherwise!'

'I am afraid to disappoint you, Amycus, but I am merely here to collect a Transfiguration book I lent to Mr Finnigan,' lied Minerva smoothly, 'But I have it now,' she said, lifting the Transfiguration book she had thankfully brought with her. Giving the Carrows a brief smile she turned to face her three students, 'I always seem to misplace it, but as it is usual when you want to find something, if you think about it hard enough, you will find it. Am I right Mr Finnigan?' asked Minerva hoping that he had caught on.

'Of course, Professor. Thank you for lending me the book Professor, it was very useful.'

'Not at all, now off to class all of you,' ordered Minerva, ushering the trio out quickly before either the Carrows or Snape could have the time to call them back. Facing her three colleagues Minerva gave them a brief nod 'Now, I had best be off. Goodbye,' and promptly Minerva left the Gryffindor Common room as well. She knew where Neville Longbottom and yet the thought was not comforting – he would undoubtedly be forced to come out of the Room of Requirement in order to eat, to live.

Sighing, Minerva rubbed her eyes and hurried to her office. She had a duty of care and yet it was impossible to carry it out in the situation she was in.


	14. Hannah

2nd March 1998

The Room of Requirement was slowly emptying out as DA members snuck out into the corridor and ran back to their dormitories in hopes of getting there before curfew. Overall the meeting had been a success. People were now duelling each other at a standard which surprised even Neville himself. Furthermore, their small rebellion was clearly working as they had successfully managed to graffiti yet another of the castle floors with messages and drawings. Their ability to move around the castle with such ease was mainly thanks to Neville who, having been trapped in the Room of Requirements for almost a week, had found a way of asking the Room to grant them access to various parts of the castle.

For the past few months, the Room had served them all as a sort of home. It was a place untainted by the Carrows new reforms and to Neville as well as most of the others it was a room, which protected the last of Hogwarts as it had been before Voldemort. As the year progressed, the Room of Requirement had acquired a new appearance. Yellow, blue and red banners adorned the brick walls. Images of badgers, eagles and lions moved between the banners consolidating the idea of unity between the houses – the ones whose students had joined. Furthermore, photos of Harry, Ginny, Luna and all of the other students who were still alive and fighting littered the room which added to its general feeling of family, friendship and hope.

Neville's eyes flitted to the moving photograph of the original DA back in his fifth year and then to the new one that they had taken this year. A feeling of pride overtook him as he thought of everybody, from whatever year, had decided to fight for what they believed in and had become family to him.

The sound of a closing door echoed through the Room and Neville sighed. Too tired to clear the pillows he had placed on the floor in order to cushion falls, he walked back to his small mattress in the corner of the room. Despite the new wave of hope and excitement which had taken over him during the meeting, it still did not mask his underlying sense of dread as he thought of the whole day and a half he would have to spend alone before the next DA meeting. Picking up the small basket of food the others had brought him from Hogwarts' kitchens, Neville dragged it forlornly to his corner.

'It's nearly past curfew. You should go,' he said quietly. Turning around he saw Hannah Abbot who was only a few steps away from him. Apart from them two, however, the room was empty.

'Come back with me, Neville,' she said simply, 'Come back with me. We can get McGonagall to help you or Professor Sprout or-or - '

'No,' answered Neville shortly.

'Somebody will help you and give you protection so just –'

'Hannah nobody will be able to give me protection even if they wanted to! And if anybody from the DA or a teacher tried to protect me then I would be putting them in danger. This is the best option,' he said with a sound of finality in his tone.

The room was silent for a moment. Hannah's eyes bore straight into Neville's and they stared unblinkingly at each other for a minute before Hannah suddenly burst out. 'You can't stay in here forever, Neville! You need food, water – and don't you dare tell me that we have that sorted because we haven't!' she snapped when Neville looked at her moodily, 'We can't keep stealing food for you from the kitchens. The elves will not be able to stop themselves from telling Snape if he asks.'

'We'll figure something out,' he said weakly, 'I mean, never say never right?' he added, trying to joke, however, his smile disappeared almost immediately. He knew she was right, as these very same thoughts had been plaguing his mind for days now. However, not wanting to accept defeat, he shrugged and repeated, 'We'll figure something out.'

'Malfoy knows about the Room of Requirement. He could tell the Carrows – Neville, just please listen to me!' she said desperately when Neville turned around. Hurrying up to him she placed her hand on his shoulder, 'This is starting to get dangerous now –'

'It's always been dangerous, Hannah.'

'Not like this, this is different. At the start of the year, pure-bloods were never as punished as much as the half-bloods. Now, they are being punished just as much and just as badly. Your status as a pure-blood is not protecting you anymore. If they find you or even still if they catch one of us then nothing is stopping them from… from… Look Neville, and please think about it: you are a great leader. You're passionate, determined and to be quite frank as good as and perhaps even better than Harry. I know Harry was great, incredible even,' she added quickly when Neville opened his mouth, 'But you have managed to direct and lead an entire group of students against ruthless Death Eaters mostly by yourself. Sure we give you ideas and help execute them but you are the one that is keeping us together, keeping our hope in Harry and all those fighting out there! Don't you ever forget that! We need you Neville but if Malfoy talks then we are done for.'

Neville looked at Hannah for a moment, digesting everything that she had just told him.

'You're right. Okay so I have a day and a half to think about this situation before the next DA meeting, right? If I don't think of anything then as a group we'll come up with another plan…'

'Do you know, maybe there's a passage that leads straight from this room to the kitchens.'

'I doubt there is. And I doubt there's a passage the Carrows don't know about. Sometimes I wish the twins were still with us,' he chuckled. Passing a hand through his hair he closed his eyes, 'Ah, what has the world become?'

'A mess.'

Neville laughed, 'Yes, I suppose it has,' then suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered, 'It's nearly curfew! You have to go!'

Hannah rushed to the door; 'I'll bring you some food tomorrow!' she called from the other side of the room.

'You don't have to!' shouted back Neville.

'I know but I will anyway,' then, smiling sadly Hannah added, 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For everything. You have had to deal with your grandmother and your two best friends disappearing. Not to mention all of the other things that have changed over the past few years… That's difficult. But remember this Neville: you are not alone.'

Neville opened his mouth to answer but she had gone before he had thought of an appropriate answer.

* * *

So I hope whoever is reading this likes the story so far. I also just need to ask a quick question which is: how much more do you want me to write? Should I stop the story before the Battle of Hogwarts begins or after? Feedback is always welcome :) Have a great day and Happy New Year! :)


	15. Snape

Written for the Golden Snitch forum. Also to WilheminaGrubblyPlank I just wanted to say thanks for the compliments and reviews, I really appreciate them and they make my day :)

15th March 1998

Despite it being March, Minerva had so far managed to avoid going to Snape's office. However, the time had now come for her to enter it despite her efforts not to. Having been called upon by Snape earlier that day, she could no longer avoid what used to be Dumbledore's office and Minerva dreaded to think about what it would look like now after Snape had taken over.

The countless times she had gone into this office, either to chat, play chess or simply work were moments that were going to be etched in her memory forever and Minerva had been determined to preserve the memory of Dumbledore's office, quirky though it was. Nevertheless, as a professor at Hogwarts, she was obliged by contract to follow Snape's orders no matter how much she hated them.

Eventually arriving in front of the two stone gargoyles outside the Headmaster's office, Minerva felt odd being back there knowing that Dumbledore would not be on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes shut and the image of the Headmaster's office, as it used to be under Albus, surfaced in her mind. Then, plucking up her courage, she said the password loud and clear, goosebumps appearing all over her skin.

'Morsmodre.'

The gargoyles moved aside and Minerva started to climb up the staircase. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and she noticed that her hairs were all on end. She hated how Snape had changed the password to the spell, which would conjure the dark mark. It was an insult to Dumbledore and his memory and Minerva felt sick just by the fact that she had uttered such a word.

Finally arriving at the top of the staircase, Minerva took a deep breath, lifted her hand and knocked twice on the door. The sound echoed in the small circular hallway she was in and everything was silent until…

'Come in,' said a sharp voice and the door swung open without Minerva having to do anything. 'Ah, Minerva,' drawled Snape and Minerva felt a violent pang of anger at the sight of him sitting in Dumbledore's chair, 'Yes, come in and sit down. I need to have a word with you.'

Minerva entered the room and closed the door behind her. Looking around she noticed that everything looked the same. Dumbledore's pensieve was still in its cabinet in the same place. Fawkes perch was still on the desk, however; it was empty as it had been since Dumbledore had died. Dumbledore's favourite books still lined the walls of the study and the paintings of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts were still on the walls. They were all looking down at her curiously – a mix of brown eyes, black eyes and- Suddenly Minerva gasped. Behind Snape was none other than the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, awake, wide-eyed and staring, his blue eyes fixed on her.

Guessing correctly what had made Minerva gasp, Snape smirked. 'We do not have the time for sentimentalities.'

Snapping her attention back to Snape, Minerva pursed her lips and tried not to let her anger show. 'Well then, exactly why am I here, Severus.'

'You shall refer to me by my proper title, Minerva,' snapped Snape, however his eyes gleamed with hidden enjoyment.

'I don't think any man would be happy to be referred to as murderer or traitor. Even you, Severus,' answered Minerva coldly, 'Now why am I here?'

Snape's eyes darkened and his face became paler. He looked livid and annoyed, his bottom lip trembling only slightly, 'Would you like to sit down?' he said in forced calmness.

'I think I would rather stand.'

'Very well. As a matter of fact, it has come to my attention that you have been causing a lot of… grievances to the Carrows. It seems you have on numerous occasions argued and concealed information from them.' Snape paused and Minerva could see just behind him, that Dumbledore had taken off his glasses.

'And?' she prompted.

'And these actions will not go unpunished.'

Minerva felt her blood boil. She could see Dumbledore watching her through her peripheral vision but his passive facial features irritated her even more. 'Are you threatening me, Severus. May I remind you that sending me away from Hogwarts would be very dangerous for you, indeed. With my knowledge of the school and of the new _reforms_ it has undergone I would be more of a threat to you outside of these walls than inside.'

'I will not send you away-'

'Oh yes, I forgot, you have other means of silencing people,' snapped Minerva.

Snape bared his yellowing teeth, 'You will not disrespect me, Minerva!'

'And you will not threaten me, Severus!

For a moment they both stared at each other. Minerva glaring at Snape and Snape glaring back. Minerva was aware of the faint sound of a clock going off in the background. It reminded her of the days she had spent with Dumbledore, discussing marking, students and teaching in general. He always seemed interested in what she had to say and Minerva had always respected how he had always taken her advice into account. However, at this very moment, Dumbledore's portrait-self was not looking at her. His eyes were fixed on his long fingers as though deep in thought. His head was also bowed as though he was disappointed, which led to a new wave a fury curse through Minerva's veins. For the first time in her life, she felt truly angry towards Dumbledore. It was true that at times she had previously got annoyed with him, however, this time it was different. Throughout all the years of knowing him, Minerva had never lost faith in Dumbledore. Her loyalty had never wavered, despite the secrecy and his sometimes crazy plans. She might not have agreed with some of his ideas, and had mentioned this to him, however, she had enough respect and esteem for him to know that he was doing the right thing. As a Gryffindor and a McGonagall, Minerva had always prided herself on the fact that she always fought or what she believed in. Dumbledore was the same, which perhaps was the reason for their close friendship. However, at this precise moment in time, when Minerva was fighting for her beliefs, Dumbledore was not helping her. Despite all of the times she had helped him, done his bidding no questions asked, he did not have the decency to look her in the eye for the first time in a year.

'You're meddling in things you don't understand!' hissed Snape, 'You lie to the Carrows one more time and they won't be so kind.'

'I think I can look after myself, thank you,' answered Minerva however, her voice faltered. Despite the cold glint in Snape's eyes, Minerva thought she detected a hint of fear in his feature – fear and concern. However the look was gone before Minerva could put her finger on it; it must have been her imagination, she thought shaking her head. 'Is that all?'

'No. You are to tell Gryffindor House that if caught out of bed after hours, they will suffer whichever punishment the Carrows see fit.'

'I-I-Severus, what next? What else can you do to make Hogwarts more like a prisoners' camp? First leaving students for days on end in the dungeons with no food or water, now the Cruciatus curse used by students on others in class! W-what next?' spluttered Minerva. 'They're children, Severus… Children! 11 years old and being tortured everyday. You will be sending them to their deaths if you let the Carrows take things into their own hands!'

'You are to tell Gryffindor House that if caught out of bed after hours, they will suffer _whichever_ punishment the Carrows see fit,' repeated Snape, baring his yellow teeth, 'You are to tell the other Head of Houses to do the same.'

Minerva put her hand to her mouth, she suddenly felt very sick and nauseous. 'Just think about what you have become. You're a monster,' she said, before leaving the office, Dumbledore's eyes still trailing after her.


	16. Harry

25th March 1998

Seamus Finnigan marched into the Room of Requirement, a broad smile on his face. "Neville, you'll never believe what I've just found out!"

Neville looked up from the defensive spells book he had been reading. 'What's happened?'

"Something fan-bloody-tastic!" Neville quirked an eyebrow at Seamus who was still grinning. "So I was in the library when I heard some people talking. It was Snape and one of the Carrows. Anyway, it sounded as though they were having a pretty intense conversation so I decided to listen, naturally."

Neville smirked, "Naturally."

"Well-oh it's just too good!" cackled Seamus. "Bloody geniuses they are!"

"Who!" asked Neville, his book now forgotten.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione! They were captured by Snatchers and managed to escape, ha! Heard it from the mouth of Snape himself! Oh ho, old Voldie's not too pleased apparently!" Seamus threw himself onto a couple of cushions whilst Neville gaped at him. "Merlin, I love those guys!"

It took a while for the news to sink in, however, when it did a small laugh escaped from Neville's lips.

Harry had managed to escape from Voldemort another time! It was crazy and yet so Harry Potter that Neville could do nothing but laugh. "It's-that's insane!"

"Isn't it!" came Seamus' muffled reply. "Hah! Imagine what those idiots are going through now, letting Harry Potter escape from them again!"

"Nothing good, I bet." Neville closed his book and put it to one side. "Actually, I have some good news myself."

Seamus straightened up. "Huh?"

Neville couldn't help but smile. He had been meaning to tell the DA during their next meeting. However, since Seamus was here, it wouldn't hurt to tell him now.

"All right. So you see that painting over there?" Neville pointed in the direction of a small painting hung up just above the fireplace.

Seamus frowned. "Yes?"

"Well, I discovered it's actually a passageway." Neville paused for dramatic effect. "A passageway to Hogsmeade."

Seamus sprung up from his sitting position. "No!"

"Oh yes. But it doesn't lead to just anywhere in Hogsmeade." Neville twisted around and showed Seamus the small basket of food he had collected that morning.

"The three broomsticks!" cried Seamus.

"No, even better – the Hog's Head! Now before you say anything, the person who owns the place is a member of the Order!"

"You mean that old guy with the goat?" said Seamus.

Neville laughed. "Yes. But he's a pretty cool old man. He said he'd help us out by giving us food – it's the only thing the Room can't give us."

Instead of looking happy, however, Seamus looked worried. "Neville, this is great and all but we don't know this guy, what if he gives us away?"

Neville shook his head, "He won't."

"How do you know? For all we know he could be a spy now."

Neville shook his head. "If he was I wouldn't be here right now. Snape would already have blasted down this door. No, we can trust him.'

Seamus still looked a little unconvinced, however, didn't press on. "All right… But be careful Neville, we don't want things to all go down in flames now."

Neville looked intently into Seamus' eyes. "We've got this, man. We've found a solution to the food problem, Harry and the others are alive and we are already nearly halfway through the year. We _can_ do this."

Seamus smiled. "Yeah, we can do this!"


	17. Support Harry Potter

30th March 1998

"Homework, please," said Minerva tiredly, and a loud shuffling instantly followed her words, as her first year students reached into their bags to collect their homework. "And Ms Ward could you please put all the mice back in the boxes, thank you." The young girl jumped up from her seat and Minerva handed the girl two boxes before turning to face the board. "Tomorrow-"

"We're not getting homework are we?"

Minerva smiled despite herself. "Not unless you want some, Mr Chang. We'll be using the mice again tomorrow. You can practise the spell again this evening if you wish but we will be reviewing it in class anyway." The bell rang and the students all got up to leave. However, as Minerva turned around she caught a glimpse of what she thought was-but it could not be-

"Adams, come back here please!" The boy froze in the doorway. His friends looked worriedly at Minerva who had now taken several steps towards them. "What is that in your hand?"

"What do you mean, Professor?" squeaked the boy, his left hand slowly retreating behind his back.

"Hand it over now Adams."

The first year started trembling as the little colour left in his cheeks, drained away. Slowly, a hand emerged from behind his back and he dropped the crumpled piece of red card in Minerva's outstretched one. As she smoothed the card out, Minerva felt her heart catch in her chest as she saw the face of Harry Potter stamped across the page, the words 'Support Harry Potter Party' emblazoned underneath in gold writing. Trying not to panic, Minerva flipped the card over, the information on the back confirming her fears.

"None of you will go to this party, do you understand?" whispered Minerva. She looked at Adams and then his two friends who gave her mutinous stares. "If you know anybody else going to this Party then you tell them the same thing." All three boys nodded glumly. "Good. Now to your common rooms, all of you.'

As she chivvied the first years out of the classroom and made sure that they had gone in the direction of their Common Rooms, Minerva then made her way straight to Hagrid's Hut. Fortunately for her, Hagrid was not teaching at that moment whereas both the Carrows were. She knew the Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom did not overlook Hagrid's hut, which gave her an hour to persuade Hagrid from going forward with his plan without the possibility of being caught.

As she approached the small house, Minerva noticed smoke coming out of the chimney and almost sighed with relief at the thought he was home. She knew that if a Carrow had seen her waiting around Hagrid's hut, it would have aroused suspicion.

Finally reaching the large wooden door, she knocked on it quickly, already hearing the unmistakable sounds of Fang's paws against the floorboards.

'Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid happily, as his large form appeared in the open doorway.

Minerva's heart sunk at the sound of such cheerfulness in Hagrid's voice. "Hagrid, may I come in?"

"O' course ye can. No' safe te stand around in the open anymore,' he added worriedly.

Minerva entered and again felt her heart sink even lower when she saw the collection of leaflets and banners, which adorned the usually bare walls of the hut.

"Some tea?" Hagrid stumped over to where she stood and offered her a glass. "I'm sorry abou' the mess bu' as ye can see – I've been busy.' He smiled jovially at her as he pointed at the 'Support Harry Potter' banners he had clearly painted himself.

"So I can see… Actually, Hagrid that is why I came.'

"You'll be comin' tonight, I expect?" asked Hagrid.

Minerva bit her lip, not sure how she was going to tell him. "Well-"

"I know a lot'a sixth' years are comin', some fifth years too and abou' five firs' years." Hagrid walked over to a cauldron where the unmistakable smell of rock cakes seemed to be coming from. "I think with all tha's going on we need a little moral boost!" he continued.

"Yes but-"

"Any news of Neville's whereabouts?" said Hagrid loudly from the stove.

Minerva hated lying to Hagrid but she had agreed with Aberforth, that the fewer people who knew about the Room and the passageway, the better. "No. He could be anywhere."

Hagrid pulled the cauldron off the fire and walked back to her, a solemn expression on his face. "He's a strong lad, I'm sure he's all right." Minerva smiled weakly as he patted her hand reassuringly. "Anyway, you didn't come here just to have tea – I haven't been able to come up to the castle much because of them Carrows but how are you all up there?"

"We are all right, but what I really wanted to talk to you about is this." She gestured at the blazing red banners.

"Huh?"

"I agree with you that we need a moral boost what with everything that has been happening but I do not think this is the best way of going about it. If you get caught-"

"Pff," Hagrid waved her words away, "Impossible." Minerva groaned but he seemed not to have heard her, "Anyway, I have taken precautions."

"Against Death Eaters!" spluttered Minerva.

Hagrid shrugged, "I would never put a student in danger."

"And I don't doubt that, but-"

"Well, there's a lot to get done so I'll see you tomorrow professor." Hagrid stood up abruptly and walked Minerva to the door. "Goodnigh' professor!"

Aware that she would not be able to persuade him and not able to think of anything to say to him, Minerva waved warily goodbye before heading back up to the castle intent of talking to all the other Heads of Houses.

However, she had only just walked into the Great Hall when Pomona came hurrying towards her.

"Minerva, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What is it?"

Pomona looked around before speaking in a hurried, whispered tone. "Some more students have disappeared! Horace told me that during potions, a first year was dragged out of the classroom for doing Merlin knows what. Anyway, apparently, they dragged the student to the dungeons and were about to punish her when three seventh years burst in and set off some of those decoy detonators and ran away. I've checked my house and it seems Hannah Abbott was one of the three, but the two others must have been Gryffindors because Filius and Horace don't have any students missing. The Carrows are furious!"

"I'm not surprised. They have now lost track of already seven students, no doubt all of them with Longbottom… What about the first year?"

Pomona frowned, "She seems to have disappeared too."

"Well, I would not have expected her to stay… Ok, I'll check my house and try and find out who the two others were. But whilst I'm doing that I need you to tell Horace and Filius to talk to their houses too." Pomona frowned again and Minerva proceeded to explain. "Rubeus has organised some sort of Party this evening at 9. I found a leaflet in a first year's bag. Unless we want Hagrid to be sent away and more injured students we need to stop as many people from going – the Carrows may not be the brightest but they do patrol the corridors each evening and they will find it suspicious if they see students all running to Hagrid's hut after curfew."

"Have you talked to Hagrid about this?" asked Pomona.

"Yes," sighed Minerva, "But he seems to think he has taken enough precautions.'

"A party at night, after curfew for Harry Potter, of all things! And inviting students to it as well! A good heart, I must admit but he really does need to see some sense."

Minerva sighed, she liked Hagrid very much, but at times like this, he really was just making things harder for her. "Go tell Filius and Horace quickly, I'll go to my own house. I think it best if we patrol the corridors, or stand outside or in the Common Rooms at least. It is better they stay away from this party than risk getting caught."

"All right. Take care now, Minerva. Don't provoke the Carrows if you do cross them this evening, they really are not happy." Pomona gave her friends a tight squeeze before hurrying away to the dungeons first.

The wind outside picked up speed and Minerva stared out of the window, the lights in Hagrid's hut flickering orange in the darkness. Somewhere out there, past the dementors, the trees and the Death Eaters, Harry Potter was still alive and running. A bolt of lightning outside snapped Minerva out of her daydream. As black eerie figures glided above the trees, a sudden coldness and despair filled her.

"Expecto Patronum."

A small tabby cat erupted from the tip of her wand and Minerva watched the light of her patronus dance like the flame of a candle in a breezy room. She smiled slightly at the cat in front of her as it moved elegantly and protectively next to her. Now with a new sense of hope, Minerva started to make her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, tabby cat loyally by her side.

* * *

Also written for the Golden Snitch forum for the Herbology: Spiky Bush and Spiky Prickly Plant class.

Prompt - Pomona Sprout

School and house - Hogwarts, Ravenclaw


	18. Thomas

2nd April 1998

The Room of Requirement was cold and draughty. The hammocks, although they looked comfortable, were, in fact, itchy and uncomfortable. The fabric was coarse and bristly against her skin and the faded blanket which just about covered her legs was thin and old. Parvati turned around for the hundredth time that evening, desperate to find a better position, however, yet again, could not seem to find one.

Giving it up as a bad job, Parvati swung her legs over the edge of her hammock and slipped her cold feet into the fluffy cosy slippers Lavender had bought for her for Christmas. Embracing the warmth which spread in her frozen toes, she started to make her way to the glowing embers of the dying fire at the far end of the room.

Careful not to wake anyone, she stepped over many sleeping figures which now littered the hall despite it having only been a few weeks since Neville had started using it as a communal common room. Minding the fingers and arms which were poking out from beneath the sleeping bags of those who had not managed to get a hammock, Parvati made her way to the Hufflepuff section of the Room of Requirement – the one closest to the fire.

As she settled down on the cold hard floor next to the fire, she muttered a spell under her breath which allowed the flames to rise a little higher in the fireplace. If only she had listened more in charms and succeeded to create blue fire like Hermione had in her third year, then she would not have been so cold before, thought Parvati as she cosied up next to the warm fire...

She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, she was slumped on the side of the fireplace, her left shoulder aching from the pressure of the marble on her bone. As she blinked wearily to get the itchiness from her eyes, she spotted a small boy curled up in a ball. His face was illuminated by the fire which glistened and reflected off his young face. Apart from the almost indistinct shaking of his shoulder and the odd sniffle, he was crying so quietly hardly anybody would have noticed.

As a seventh year, and having cried a quietly by herself more than once since the beginning of the year, Parvati caught his eye and shuffled over. "Thomas, isn't it?" She remembered Neville telling her that he had suffered a lot under the Carrows.

The boy wiped his eyes hastily and nodded almost imperceptibly. His toes were poking out from his blanket and his fingers were shaking, perhaps from the cold. He could not have been more than twelve.

Pavarti smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. You're allowed to feel upset sometimes. We all do from time to time."

A few more tears spilt down the boy's face. "I miss home," he whispered.

"You'll be home before you know it. But right now we have to stay strong and help each other. I am sure everybody here misses home, their parents or their siblings… But the important thing that you have to remember is that we've got each other. I'm sure you have friends from your house here?" The boy nodded, "And I am sure there are many people in your year are your friend or would like to be." The boy shrugged and despite his face being half in the shadows, Parvati could tell he was no longer crying. "An important person once said to me, your house is like your family. In this case, your school. I know everything seems horrible right now, but you have us and there are people still fighting for us out there. We are not alone, and I think everything will be back as it should be, soon.

The young Hufflepuff looked up for the first time. "Do you think so?"

Pavarti smiled and was pleased to see the boy smile too, "Yes, I really do. Now sleep or you will be tired tomorrow."

The boy gave a weak chuckle, but listened to her all the same and lay down on his pile of cushions. As Parvati got up to back to her hammock, the boy spoke, "What's your name?"

"Parvati," she answered.

"Thank you, Parvati."

Parvati smiled and as she settled down into her hammock a little while later, she heard Neville speak to her from his hammock, "That was really nice, you handled that really well."

"Thanks."And as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, Parvati thought, resistance wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. It didn't feel heroic or brave or whatever it was described as in a book or by friends or family. It certainly wasn't how she had expected it to be like. However, with the right kind of people, the right kind of support and hope, it could be done effectively. With the knowledge that the Carrows and Voldemort would someday fall, resistance wasn't such a bad thing and they would pull through it, together.

* * *

Hiya! I know this chapter is a little different to the rest of them but I just wanted to show what it was like for the DA and others who escaped to the Room of Requirement before the end of the year. I hope you liked it, leave a note if so. :)

Written for the Golden Snitch forum

Prompt: Resistance

School and house: Hogwarts, Ravenclaw

Also written for the Singing a song along challenge. Happy Birthday, Jenny! :)

prompt - (house) Hufflepuff


	19. The Boy Who Lived

2nd April 1998

Ginny turned around to see the twins trailing behind. 'Hurry up you two, we're nearly there.' She noticed her voice was shaking a little bit.

Fred and George sped up. 'Mum's going to kill us,' muttered Fred to George.

George eyed Ginny's dark figure in the tunnel. 'She was going to come to Hogwarts whether we brought her here or not. At least we know she's safe. Right, Ginny?'

Ginny did not answer. She could just about see a small doorway at the end of the passage behind which she knew Harry would be. Her heart started to beat even faster as the door got closer and closer and closer until suddenly it was only inches away from her. However, as she stood directly in front of the door her body seemed to freeze. She could hear Harry's voice on the other side. Her Harry who she had missed for months, who had been so close to her a few weeks ago as he stayed with Bill, however, had not come to see her.

A small lump formed at the back of her throat and she tried to swallow it down. Stop being stupid, thought Ginny angrily as she felt her hand tremble. Pursing her lips tightly together she gathered up her courage and reached out for the doorknob until she could feel cold metal against her skin. Pushing softly against the door light started to spill into the passageway she was in, as it swung slowly forward.

The first thing she saw was Neville who was standing in the middle of a large group of students. His face was bleeding and bruised and yet despite this, his eyes still carried the same blazing look of passion and purpose he had had at the beginning of the year. The noise of the door opening must have caught his attention because he looked up towards it and froze. It had been weeks since they had last seen each other and yet all Ginny was able to do was watch as he smiled at her, the parts of his face which were intact creasing with joy. Guessing from the look on her face, he turned and pointed at one of the few people who was not wearing Hogwarts robes as though to say here you go.

It took Ginny a few seconds to realise who the person was, the emerald green eyes and the messy black hair perhaps the first giveaway. His mouth was shaped in a small oh which made Ginny want to laugh despite every other emotion, which was swirling inside her. Not knowing what else to do or to say in front of so many other people, Ginny settled with smiling at Harry and entered what could only be the room of requirement.

As she tried to get as close as she could to Harry and Neville, she spotted a mop of flaming red hair as well as brown curly hair on either side of Harry. Her heart clenched once more as she finally got close enough to see Ron and Hermione's faces who, apart from a few scratches and burns, looked perfectly fine albeit a little tired. This reunion of all her friends, some whom she had not seen since Dumbledore's funeral, made Ginny proud of Neville who had organised everything. However, it was the appearance of a certain someone with blond hair and radish earrings which made it too much for her.

'Have the wrackspurts got you, Ginny? You look a bit funny,' said Luna dreamily, however, a gleam in her eye told Ginny that she was joking.

Ginny threw herself onto Luna, half laughing half crying and wrapped her arms around who she now realised to be, one of her best friends. 'I've missed you so much, Luna!' she whispered truthfully.

'Me too. I'm happy you're ok,' said Luna back as she hugged Ginny tightly back.

The next ten to fifteen minutes passed quickly, Ginny hardly able to stop herself from smiling. The thought that she was back at Hogwarts, with her friends and her brothers, preparing to fight against the man who had ruined so much and had traumatised her for over a year sent shivers down her spine. The moment they had all been waiting for had finally come, and Ginny was confident that they should win.


End file.
